


Closer to the Edge

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Marijuana, Mental Hospital, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Mentions of alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Trauma, Violence, Weed, mentions of abuse, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of transgender issues, tags added as needed, there will be some heavy shit in here, this is not something i take lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new patient in the local mental hospital is admitted, the doctors and nurses try everything to get him to respond to them. Nothing. So they try a new tactic: asking one of the volunteers to try her luck with him. Watch what happens as the volunteer works her magic on the unresponsive patient and they work together to figure out why he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unresponsive

**Author's Note:**

> I will say right now that, while this story will be fluffy in some areas, I will also be presenting some very heavy content along with the fluff. I am dealing with severe mental illness after all. Before I write anything explicit, I do intend to research it, but if I get anything wrong, don't hesitate to let me know what was wrong and how to fix it.
> 
> I will put trigger warnings in the notes before the chapters when they are needed. I will also add tags and characters as they are introduced.
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you "Closer to the Edge."

_“Patient 413612, Mituna P. Captor. Admitted 06/15/2015. Diagnosis. Severe head trauma leading to mental regression and amnesia. Severe anxiety. Bipolar Disorder. Possibility of Dissociative Identity Disorder, but yet to be determined as patient has yet to respond to any method of treatment. Currently sitting isolated in room 212. Stares at wall all day and sleeps through the night. Nurses have tried several methods to get a response: food, talking, music, television, etc. No success. Trying a new method today. We are bringing in a volunteer. Maybe an outsider can get through to 413612 enough for us to treat him.”_

 

Latula Pyrope finished reading the doctor’s notes she was allowed to read on the patient they wanted her to work with today. The ginger with red tinted glasses kept an even face and returned the clipboard to the front desk.

 

“Think you can help him, ‘Tula?” questioned the male nurse staffing the desk at that point, Rufioh Nitram. A smile broke onto the woman’s slim face.

 

“Of course! If I could get Damara to open up to me, a case like this should be smooth sailing~ And he seems like a rad dude who just needs a pick-me-up,” were the words that flowed through black lips that contrasted nicely against the pale white of her skin. Latula had a light dusting of freckles, proving she was a natural ginger, and blue-green eyes that gave her issues from time to time. It’s why she wore the red shades. They may seem over the top, but they helped her block colors so she could differentiate things easier.

 

The woman wore a teal turtleneck with black skinny jeans and red knee-high boots with her red hair straight and falling nicely. Latula Pyrope was a one of a kind person. She worked two jobs and alternated off days practicing her rad moves on a skateboard and coming to the local mental hospital to volunteer her time and efforts to help patients feel better. Today just so happened to be one of those off days, so here she was.

 

“I really hope so, doll. Now you go work your magic, alright?” The man behind the desk offered Latula a smile as he went back to file organization, putting Mituna’s back where he got it.

 

“You got it, Cap’n!” she called out as she turned to walk into the patient area. Once behind the doors closing off the patients from the public, Latula strode with confidence through the wings, stopping every so often to say hi to a nurse or a doctor or to catch up with a patient she’d volunteered with in the past who was still there. Those were few and far between because they usually had more to deal with than what she could help out with. For the most part, whenever the woman volunteered and helped out with a patient, that patient wasn’t in for too much longer. It was almost like she could completely heal the damaged minds in the hospital with her cheerful nature and her hopeful words of encouragement. And today would be no different in her eyes.

 

Finally reaching the desired room, the young woman knocked on the door, but received no answer; it was to be expected of course, but she still wanted to be courteous. After a few seconds, she opened the door and walked into the room, spotting a young man sitting in the bed and staring at the wall in front of him almost unblinkingly.

 

“Hey there, Mituna! My name is Latula. I’m a volunteer here, and I heard you needed a friend!” The woman’s introduction didn’t even cause so much as an eye twitch in the patient’s heterochromic eyes. She didn’t let that discourage her, though. A smile was always present on her face around the various patients. So many of them had lost hope that she couldn’t let them continue by seeing her frown or show signs of unhappiness or pity. Most of them didn’t want that. They didn’t even really want any words like ‘It’ll be ok’ ‘Things will get better’ ‘It’s just hard right now, you can pick yourself back up’ No, they needed positive attitudes and stories from the reality outside the hospital walls. They needed something to look forward to when they got better. They needed motivation, not being placated.

 

So Latula launched into stories about her life and her family, telling epic tales of growing up with a blind younger sister and a lawyer for a mother. She told some of the cases her mom had dealt with. The woman even detailed her own life story and her views on things, talking for a couple hours before seeing that Mituna still wasn’t reacting to her at all.

 

“Hmmm… You know, you may not like real life stories so much, but maybe you’ll like fantasy. I have an idea, buddy. I have to head out for the day, but tomorrow I’ll bring you a surprise. It’ll be totally rad! I’ll see you tomorrow, Mituna! Have a great night,” she ended with a beaming smile and a plan forming in her head.

 

As she walked out, she said her good-byes to the patients and staff alike and headed home. When she got there, her mom and sister were already back, dinner just being put on the table.

 

“Hey, Mom. Hey, ‘Rezi,” she said, taking off her boots at the door and setting her skateboard down by them.

 

“Hello, Latula. Just in time for dinner as usual. How was the hospital today?” asked the matriarch of the Pyrope family, Regina. The woman stood at about 5’6” with dull ginger locks that framed her face. She, like Latula, wore red-tinted glasses in order to help her eyes distinguish shapes. Her laugh lines were prominent, showing that the woman was a little more aged than some. The lawyer finished placing a bowl of garlic bread on the table and grabbed the gallon of milk from the refrigerator as her eldest daughter sat at the table along with the youngest.

 

“It wasn’t too bad. There’s a new patient there that hasn’t been responding to any of the treatments thus far. So I was told to give it a try since I’m neither patient nor staff. I’m just a normal civilian,” the volunteer started out, filling her plate with pasta, chicken, and garlic bread - tonight was Italian night, apparently.

 

“Sure you’re normal, ‘Tula. Keep telling yourself that,” joked Terezi, Latula’s younger sister. While Latula was 22, Terezi was only 16. However, she’d been through her fair share of shit in the world. The young ginger always expressed herself in whatever way she saw fit (right now instead of the normal ginger of their hair, her’s was a bright, fire engine red, for example). That didn’t usually garner good attention. The Pyropes had always had eye problems, but Terezi lost her sight completely at 13 due to a ‘friend’ of hers shining a true laser in her eyes. How the other got a hold of one is still beyond everyone, but she did and Terezi lost her sight completely as a result.

 

“Oh hush! I’m more normal than some, ‘Rez.” Latula stuck her tongue out at her sister, the younger instinctively knowing what was going on and sticking hers out in response. “Anyway. He’s an interesting guy. I mean, he didn’t talk to me or anything, but I can just tell. He has a story that seems like it’s full of adventure and a little sadness,” she continued before taking a bite of her food.

 

“Do you know why he’s in there? What’s his name? You know you have a tendency to inadvertently work with my clients. Is he one of mine?” asked Regina.

 

“His name is Mituna Captor. I’m not entirely sure why he’s in there and neither are the doctors. He was admitted a few days ago and no one’s gotten anything out of him. He just… sits in bed and stares at the wall…” Latula trailed off, feeling twinges of sadness. “It was so sad, really. He just looked so lost. He didn’t even move a muscle during the two hours I was talking to him. But! I have a plan!” she exclaimed, raising her fork in the air in excitement.

 

“And what is this great plan you have, sister-mine? I hope it doesn’t have anything to do with getting him out and about like some of the plans you’ve had with me when I get depressed,” Terezi commented, making a jab at how many times Latula took her out when she got down and it sometimes made things worse.

 

“Of course not, Rez. I can’t take him out of the facility anyway. No, my plan is to take in Eragon and read it to him! He may not have reacted really to my real life stories, but maybe he’ll react to something fantasy related,” she explained, continuing her food after taking a gulp of milk. “That and it’s been so long since I could read to someone because SOMEBODY won’t let me read to her anymore.” A pointed look was directed to Terezi to accompany the joking tone.

 

“I won’t let you read to me anymore because I’m not 13, Tula. I can read on my own now, so let me enjoy my braille in peace. Humph!” The youngest Pyrope crossed her arms, alfredo dripping off her fork onto the floor.

 

“Terezi, stop that. You’re getting food on the floor. And Latula, you’re in luck. I actually am working with one Simon Captor about his eldest boy, Mituna. I’m assuming that’s who it is. Something happened to the boy and nobody's quite sure what. He was in the medical hospital for a few weeks before being transferred. The boy hasn’t spoken to anyone since before he was in the hospital. Simon tells me he appeared to have been attacked and we’re working with the police to figure out who did it, but so far we haven’t gotten anything,” the woman explained her own case regarding Latula’s charge. The young woman nodded, a frown on her face.

 

“That’s awful… I really hope I’m able to get through to him soon so that it can be solved. No one deserves to be attacked, let alone bad enough to land the victim in a mental hospital, unable to even speak to anyone.” Latula finished her food and looked to her mother. “May I be excused? I’d like to go find that book and get it ready for tomorrow. I plan to go in in the morning to start it and stay all day.” Her mother nodded and offered her a smile.

 

“Of course. You have such a kind heart, Latula. I’m very proud of you. I made Italian ice for dessert. It’s in the freezer if you want any.”

 

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll grab some a little later.” With that, the eldest daughter excused herself from the table, taking her dish to the sink and rinsing it off before sticking it in the dishwasher.

 

“Can I be excused as well?” Terezi questioned innocently.

 

“No you may not, young lady. You will finish your food and then help me clean up.”

 

Latula left the two downstairs bickering as she went up into her room to grab the book. It was buried under a lot of other books in a box in her closet, but the ginger haired woman pulled out Eragon after about ten minutes of digging. It had been her favorite book since it came out. The epic tale of being in cahoots with dragons and having one to call your own was something that Latula had always dreamed of. Thus, she was really looking forward sharing it with the sad boy in the hospital bed that honestly just seemed like he needed a friend.

 


	2. Eragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula puts her plan into action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is a small mention of suicide in like... one line toward the end. It's nothing descriptive. It's just a mention that some people do it, but I thought I'd put a warning up here just in case. But this chapter is much longer than the first chapter and also gives a little insight into Latula's character. We'll learn more about her as time goes on. I mean, people that perky usually have a hidden dark-side, yes? (Now, I'm not saying she's evil. I'm saying that everyone has a side of them that they don't want people to see - a dark side.) Enjoy Chapter Two of "Closer to the Edge"~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "ERAGON!" IT IS WRITTEN BY CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI AND IS PRETTY DAMN GOOD.

The next day, Latula walked into the mental hospital around 10 AM, having gotten up early in excitement. She’d made sure to have the book with her, taking the cover off so it was just a plain hardback book.

 

“Hey, Horuss! I’m heading to Mituna’s room. He’s my new challenge,” she greeted the nurse at the front desk. Instead of the latino with red tips that was there yesterday by the name of Rufioh, today’s nurse was a tall, kind-hearted African-American. His hair was dreaded and kept back by a strong tie. He wore round glasses that already had smudges on them from him continuously having to grab them before they fell seeing as patients really liked to take advantage of him. His glasses got knocked off a lot of the time, poor guy.

 

“So I’ve heard, Miss Pyrope. I wish you luck,” he offered in a soft, deep voice along with a small smile. The man really was too kind and more than a little shy. The ginger just gave him a beaming smile in return and hurried along to Mituna’s room, stopping to say hi to patients and staff alike along the way.

 

When she finally managed to make it to the room she needed, the young woman was almost vibrating in excitement.

 

“Hey, Mituna! It’s me, Latula, again!” she greeted with a wide smile. However, it got no reaction. The boy with shaggy brown hair just continued staring forward at the wall. So the Pyrope pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable right at his bedside. “So, I had a brilliant idea yesterday, right? Well, here it iiiis~” She held out the book in front of the boy’s face, waving it a little. “I am going to read to you! Maybe with my reading you can learn to open up a little. I know it’s hard and so does the main character of this book, but eventually you learn that it’s beneficial every now and again.” The young woman was always so full of advice, having been through so much in her young life already.

 

“Now, the book I have is called  _ Eragon _ . It’s about a young man who finds a dragon egg and learns how to be a dragon tamer with one of the last few dragons left in the world. Doesn’t that sound totally rad? I think it does. Let’s get this show on the road!” With that, she opened the book to the first page and started reading. 

 

_ “Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his  _ _ crimson hair and maroon eyes,”  _ she started, already starting to immerse herself in the book. And thus, her journey to get this poor boy to open up truly began.

 

The ginger read to her patient for the better part of two hours, only being drawn out of it by one of the various nurses that did rounds tapping her on the shoulder and letting her know it was the patient’s lunch time.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I must have lost track of time. Hey, ‘Tuna, I have to scram. You need food, and I have some errands I need to run. I’ll be back in a couple days to continue the book! Later gater!” the woman called out as she left the room.

 

As she left, the ginger nor the nurse saw heterochromic eyes shift ever so slightly to watch her leave through the fringed bangs in front of his face. However, Latula left feeling confident that the session went well that day.

 

As she walked up to the front desk again to check out, Horuss started some small talk with her.

 

“How is he doing, Miss Pyrope? Any better?” The tall man grabbed the paperwork he needed to update Latula’s report before she left, holding a pen at the ready.

 

“Well, he still isn’t reacting to anything. So if you’re gauging by that, then no. He isn’t any better. However, the air of the room changed while I was reading. It got lighter. Not by a lot, but it certainly wasn’t as heavy as it was yesterday or today when I first walked in,” she explained, knowing her feelings were almost always right. The woman normally was able to gauge the air of the room, channeling emotions of the patients she worked with. Now, Latula was not an empath, but she could very much read people and base her own actions off of what they truly needed. It’s why the ginger was the hospital’s most valued volunteer and why she was always given the patients that needed something more than what the doctors could give them.

 

As she spoke, the nurse receptionist nodded and wrote the update down. 

 

“What method have you been trying? I saw you carrying in a book today. Does that have anything to do with it?” he questioned, dark blue eyes meeting bright blue-green. Latula nodded and held up the book.

 

“I tried just talking to him yesterday for a couple hours or so, but the air didn’t change. So I figured, alright. Real life may not be the route I need to go with this one. So I brought in my favorite book full of action, adventure, dragons, and a lot of lessons about opening up to read to him. I got a few chapters in today. Again, he didn’t respond, but the atmosphere of the room changed, so I’ll stick with this method for a little while at least.” Horuss nodded and finished writing. The man stared at the paper for a little before looking back up at the volunteer.

 

“Pardon if this is invasive, Miss Pyrope, but have you ever considered getting a degree to  be a full-time psychologist? I’ve been writing reports for you for a couple years now and almost every patient you’ve helped has walked away better than ever. I keep tabs on them after they leave here too and every single one of them is really making something of themselves now. It’s like you completely heal their minds. So why just volunteer?” The woman smiled at her friend sadly.

 

“Between you and I, I’d love to, Horuss. But I’m needed around home too much to help with my sister for the time being. Not to mention, I don’t need a paycheck to something I love to do. The world is too money driven as is. It means more to me that I can help someone in a small amount of time than it does to be paid to extend it,” she started, knowing it was very bold of her to accuse other therapists of extending the helping process just so they can get a paycheck. “I mean, that’s not to say that it wouldn’t be nice, but it’s not my reason for helping. I’ve seen a lot in my 22 years, Horuss. I watched my sister be blinded by her best friend and have helped keep her head above the drowning depths of depression ever since. I have a lot that I’d love to do, but I just can’t right now.” After she finished, the ginger offered a beaming smile to the receptionist. “But for now, I help where I can and that’s what really keeps me going! Is that all you need from me?”

 

The nurse stood with his mouth slightly agape at the raw emotion the volunteer just showed. He’d never seen her open up that much, let alone show any form of sadness. The young woman was always all smiles and talks of things being ‘totally rad.’ He never imagined just how rough her own life would have to be for her to volunteer to come in on her off days to help those who really needed it.

 

“Yes, that is all I needed. Thank you for humoring my question as well. I do hope things work out for you. Lord knows you deserve it, Miss Pyrope. You certainly are a one-of-a-kind person,” Horuss offered with a smile of his own, tapping the stack of papers on the desk to straighten them.

 

“Thanks, Horuss. That means a lot. Anyway, have a great day, dude! I have to ollie out of here and go run some errands for Mom. Latula, out!” she called out, grabbing her skateboard from the cubby she normally put her stuff in when she visited. Walking out the doors, the woman dropped her board, climbing on and speeding off to the library for her mom.

 

As she left, Horuss watched her go, another nurse walking up to relieve him for lunch. What Latula said to him had his head swirling. The therapy nurse in him desperately wanted to know just what happened to her in her life that would bring her to this point. After all, he knows the saying ‘ _ Sometimes the saddest people are the ones who laugh the most _ .’ He also knows just how much truth is behind that for a lot of people, and the blue eyed man could almost guarantee that Latula was one of those people. It made him really want to sit her down and help her in return for all she does for the patients. Horuss spent the rest of his lunch making a plan to present to the rest of the staff and the patients that she’s helped to show just how much they appreciate her.

 

Meanwhile, the woman in question had made her runs to the library to print some things for her mother from the public files and the grocery store to pick up food for dinner that night; it was her turn to cook. When she returned home, it was still early enough that Terezi was still in school and Regina was still at work. So that left the ginger alone for a little while. And since she had the house to herself, Latula went to her room to do what she normally did while alone.

 

Cry.

 

The woman hurled herself on her bed the instant she reached her room, clinging to her pillow and burying her face in it. A loud, guttural shriek tore from her throat into the pillow as tears started falling from her eyes. All the pent up feelings of grief from seeing those patients struggle with even the simplest of functions. It hurt so much to see those poor souls spend their lives in so much turmoil - mental, emotional, physical. It may be true that Latula herself had been through her fair share of grief and hardship, but that was why she cried for those who had lost all ability to from having cried so much already.

 

She cried for those who couldn’t.

 

She cried for those who didn’t know any better and thought the mental struggle they went through daily was normal.

 

She cried for those who would never get better, no matter how much help was provided.

 

And she cried for those who never  _ received _ help; for those whose families turned a blind eye and for those who’d already had enough and took their own lives.

 

The world was an absolutely cruel place for a human being. Latula prayed every day to whatever deity would listen that the world would change, but it only ever seemed to get worse. That was why she volunteered. Those people deserved someone to be there for them, to help them, to show them that while the world is shitty, it doesn’t have to be that way all the time.

 

The ginger always put on a smile and a bright aura for the troubled, but deep inside and when she was alone, her heart absolutely broke for those people. The young woman never let it show, even in front of her family (although, her mother had walked in on her a few times, never judging, always staying to rub her eldest’s back as she sobbed and prayed life would get better for the people she did her best to help).

 

Latula cried even more today out of heartbreak for her newest charge. Mituna couldn’t be much older than her if he even was at all. The possibility of him having been beaten to the point of hospitalization and mental regression killed her inside. He just sat, staring at the  _ wall _ the entire time. Who the hell could do that to someone? Hurt them to the point they just shut down?

 

The woman allowed herself to cry until her tears ran dry, taking some much needed deep breaths afterward and sitting up on her bed. The ginger stood and moved to her closet, grabbing a fresh set of clothes to change into after a nice, hot shower to finish calming down in. She had enough time to take one before needing to pick up Terezi.

 

The rest of the evening flowed without much interruption. Latula had picked up Terezi and walked her home, taking the time to help her with homework as soon as they returned. Around 5, the elder sister left the younger to her own devices as she started dinner so it’d be done when their mom got home from work. They all ate, and Regina thanked Latula for grabbing the documents she needed from the library. No new updates on Mituna’s legal case were brought forth, so the elder Pyrope child returned to her room after dinner and prepared her work outfits for the next day.

 

Right before she went to bed, Latula placed her pale hand on the cover of  _ Eragon _ . There was just something about this book that she just knew would break the young boy out of his own head and bring him back to reality. The woman desperately wanted to rush back to the hospital to continue reading, but pulled her hand away and sighed sadly instead. She had work for the next few days and wouldn’t have an opportunity to stop by until the weekend. 

Normally, Latula wouldn’t allow herself to grow so attached to the patients, let alone so quickly. But Mituna was different. There was something about him that drew her in. The woman wanted to know everything about him; who was he before the hospital? What was his family like? His friends? What did he like to do for fun? How did he get put in the hospital? What did he fear? What kept him from talking? 

  
Laying down and pulling her teal blankets up to her chin, the young woman closed her eyes, allowing her mind to run wild with imagining the day he finally opened up to her and began talking, giving her the answers to her questions and the two of them growing close. It was enough to put a smile on her face and give her the strength to push through the next few days, just to be able to see him again.


	3. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the other two, but provides some background on some of the characters, introduces two knew ones, and gives a little bit of insight. TW: mentions of drugs and drug abuse.

On the days Latula didn’t visit the hospital, she was working two jobs. The young woman worked part-time as a waitress at a local restaurant and part-time at the music store. And her schedule was full the next few days.

 

Which meant, not seeing Mituna.

 

The first day the ginger got through with relatively little trouble. She conversed with the patrons of each establishment as if nothing were wrong, but the young woman couldn’t help but feel a pang of loneliness from not being around the silent boy. The second day got a little harder. She found herself daydreaming about continuing the story in the middle of work, causing her to mess up a few customers’ orders and to accidentally run into one of the sale stands at the music shop. The third day, Latula only worked at the restaurant and received a pleasant surprise at the end of a very spacey shift.

 

“Hello! Welcome to- Kurloz?!” the woman started to welcome a customer into the restaurant before realizing it was her old high school friend, Kurloz Makara. “Holy shit, it really is you!” she said afterward, grinning at the man widely.

 

“Hey there, my wickedest of sisters. How the motherfuck are you?” A small grin graced his own acute features. Kurloz Makara stood at 6’4”, had skin the color of mocha, deep set eyes that were a vibrant blue, and the stature of a willowy model. That probably had to do in part with his habit of smoking and, at least in high school, his propensity toward forgetting to actually eat. The man had a very ‘chill’ demeanor and referred to his friends as his brothers and sisters. Though he usually appeared aloof and scatterbrained, the Makara was actually extremely smart and cunning and had a history of violent outbursts. But that never scared Latula away, her being the type to make friends with all sorts of people.

 

“I’m doing pretty rad. Is it just you here? Would you like a table, a booth, or do you want to sit at the counter here?” Latula asked, wanting desperately to catch up with him, but needing to make sure she was doing her job.

 

“Counter is more than ok, Sis. I just want to grab a wicked bite before heading on my miraculous way. Drifted into town a few weeks ago and still have some unfinished business to attend to.” He slouched as he followed her to the counter where the ginger placed a menu in front of him and leaned against the edge, pulling out a notepad.

 

“You’ve been here for a couple weeks and haven’t come to see me yet? Man, ‘Loz. I’m offended,” she laughed. “I’m kidding of course. Business is business. Can I get  you something to drink? Coffee? Soda? Water?”

 

“A coffee sounds like a motherfucking miracle. And I’ll just have whatever the special is. I ain’t picky, just got the worst case of the munchies,” he laughed, crossing thin arms on the countertop and leaning on them. His stomach actually let off a small growl loud enough for Latula to hear to punctuate the statement, causing them both to let off laughter.

 

“Well let’s get you taken care of. Food will be out shortly. I’ll be back over in a little bit.” With that, the ginger grabbed the menu and put it away before putting in the order and making her rounds to the other patrons. By the time she’d finished, Kurloz’s food was done, so she delivered it to him along with his coffee and saw him typing away like a madman on his phone.

 

“Got yourself a girlfriend finally?” she asked as she set the plate down in front of her friend. The man put his device away and grinned at his friend.

 

“I guess you could call her that. I just call her my wicked kitty bitch since she likes cats so much.” Kurloz began digging into the food ravenously. Latula stood to the side, amused as she placed his check next to him.

 

“Well I’m glad you finally found someone to at least somewhat settle down with. You always seemed so lonely and angry in high school. Now you’re so radically chill. She must be doing good for you.” Sure the woman was speculating, but seeing how much Kurloz really had mellowed out in the last five years astounded her; that woman really must have been helping him calm down. Latula glanced at the time and made a decision. “Hey Kurloz? I get done with work in about five minutes. Would you want to hang out for a little and catch up before being on your way with your business?” 

 

“Well, she certainly is motherfucking cute, and if that’s chilling me out, then she’s more miraculous than I thought.” He smiled at the thought, only momentarily pausing in his eating. At Latula’s question, however, he paused again and checked his phone. “Hmmm… I should be able to spend some radical time with you, Sis. I just have to be on my way by 5. Does that sound wicked to you?”

 

“Hell yes, it does. Man, I haven’t seen you since high school. It’ll be nice to catch up with you.” It was then that blue-green eyes finally honed in on Kurloz’s left wrist; it was all bandaged up and looked like it had a small splint. She only noticed it because the man brought it up to sweep a dread out of his face in order to finish eating. “Woah. What happened to your wrist? You ok, man?” In response, Kurloz held up a finger, signalling ‘one moment’ as he finished off his plate.

 

“I’ll tell you in just a little, my wicked sister,” he said as the other hand reached behind him to pull out his wallet. Grabbing a 20-dollar bill, he handed it to Latula. “Keep the change as a tip. I’ll be waiting outside. Gotta get my motherfucking smoke on, if you know what I mean.” With that, he smiled crookedly and stood, walking out of the establishment. Through the window, Latula watched as he pulled out a blunt and lit up. Shaking her head with a grin, the woman took care of his bill and pocketed the change, and gathered his dishes to place them in the dish caddy, returning with a wet rag to wipe his spot down. She took care of her other patrons one last time as they all finished up as well, collecting tips and cleaning the tables before finally clocking out. Hanging her apron up in the back room and grabbing her skateboard, the ginger all but ran outside to see Kurloz about halfway through his smoke.

 

“You ready, my wicked rad sis? Where are we heading?”

 

“Well, I was thinking about hitting the skate park to talk a little. Then you can head on your way and I’ll skate for a while. Does that work for you?” Latula dropped her board and got on, pushing off a little to skate slowly at his nod.

 

“Of course. So what all has been up with you these last few years? Anything miraculous?” he started, walking beside her, still smoking and making sure to blow the smoke away from his friend. He remembered accidentally blowing it in her face in high school, and she had an asthma attack after inhaling it. The man was always more careful about his smoking in the presence of others after that.

 

“I wouldn’t really say it’s been miraculous, but it’s been productive at least. Rough, but productive. Did you ever hear in the news about an incident here around 3 years ago involving a laser?” she asked, trying to figure out where to start.

 

“I can’t say I did. What happened?”

 

“Well… Terezi lost her sight completely courtesy of Aranea’s little sister, Vriska. Somehow she managed to get a hold of a laser gun or something with a really strong laser beam and shone it right in my sister’s eyes, completely destroying her retinas. Because the investigation proved that it was an accident, Vriska was only let off with a slap on the wrist while Terezi, Mom, and I had to adjust to her being blind,” the ginger explained with a heavy voice, recalling the anger she still held toward her old friend’s little sister. She tried not to let it get to her, but sometimes the rage just coursed through her.

 

“Holy shit… That is definitely NOT a miraculous happening…” was the only thing Kurloz offered at that. He sounded sincere enough to Latula, but to anyone listening closely to his tone, there was an underlying satisfaction at the news that he covered with false empathy and a sad, shocked face. Latula was oblivious to this, however, and continued talking.

 

“It’s been hard, but Terezi is adjusted for the most part now. I had to help her through a lot of depression and had to take on another job to help pay for those medical bills. I had to drop out of college for a little while, too, in order to stay home with her in the time between school and Mom coming home. However, a really good thing came out of this. When we took Terezi to a family session not too long after the accident, the therapist saw how well I was working with my sister and actually offered to have me start coming in as a volunteer to help some patients that were having a really bad time of it there. So now I volunteer on my off days at the mental hospital!” she said with a large smile. “I’ve helped so many people get back on their feet. It’s really humbling to see just how bad some people have it and count my own blessings. Take my newest patient, for example. The poor guy gets admitted about a week ago from the regular hospital, and he doesn’t react to ANYTHING. Apparently he was beaten pretty badly and might still be in shock, but he hasn’t been responding to any of the doctors, nurses, staff. Hell, he’s not even showing any signs of knowing I’M there, but I’m determined to help him!” She knew she wasn’t allowed to really discuss details, but her vagueness on the issue should make things better. Plus, what were the chances that Kurloz even knew Mituna? Very slim. However, that reminded her, “Oh yeah! You were going to tell me what happened to your wrist.”

 

Kurloz walked beside her to the skate park as she spoke of her time the last three years being a volunteer. He schooled his face into one of shock when she started discussing the most recent patient while his heart raced at her descriptions. The man’s heart actually skipped a beat when she turned her attention back to him and his injury.

 

“Well, I’m glad you were able to make something miraculous out of a catastrophe. It sounds like you’re really being the most wicked of help to a lot of motherfuckers out there. As for my wrist, don’t worry too heavily about it. I just ran into a fucker my first week of being back that wanted to mess with me. We got into a fight, and I fell and landed on my wrist wrong. Been to the hospital for it already and it’s healing up nicely. Trust me, he ended up worse than I did. I’m fine, my wicked sis.” It wasn’t really a lie that he told, but it certainly wasn’t the full truth.

 

“Ah man! Be more careful, dude. And yeah. I believe you. You always were a fighter,” she laughed, remembering the countless fights that landed him with Out of School Suspension. It’s a miracle he even graduated. 

 

As they talked, the two made it to the skate park, the sounds of wheels on concrete surrounding them. Kurloz chose a bench and sat, Latula rolling up and joining him on the bench for a little while to talk some more about their lives.

 

“But what about you, ‘Loz? What have you been up to? No one’s heard from you in a few years and then you just show up out of the blue.”

 

“I’ve been a little bit of everywhere. The wind holds the miracles that I choose to follow, so wherever it blows, I go, too. As soon as high school ended, I went on my merry way, searching for my own miracles led by the mirthful messiahs that watch over us all. I’ve seen so many things and done quite a few as well,” he explained, being vague and poetic, but not detailing any of the things he’s actually done. The ginger found herself chuckling at his words. 

 

“Same old thing, isn’t it? You always talked about leaving and finding your destiny. I’m glad to know that part of you hasn’t changed, nor your vague, almost senseless, poetic nature. Man, I’ve missed you, Kurloz. We used to rock it up so much, but I guess we’re both finding our own purposes, aren’t we?” she asked with a smile as a shadow from a biker doing a trick on the ramp in front of them passed over Kurloz’s face, hiding his frown just long enough for him to put on a smile.

 

“Of course. We are both finding our callings which is the most miraculous thing we can hope for in our lives.” A thin hand reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. It was only 4:30 and they’d been talking for about half an hour, but he was already sick of being around the peppy girl. “So sorry, my wicked sis. I have to get going a little early. I hope you don’t mind. Urgent business just came up,” he told her as an excuse to leave. She frowned but then stood and opened her arms for a hug.

 

“Not without hugging me, man. It’s been too long since I’ve had a Kurloz hug. Then you can be on your way. Just stay in touch every now and again, yeah?” she asked. The dark man shook his head with a small, forced chuckle and wrapped his arms around the woman’s thin frame. He picked her up and twirled with her, hugging her tight, before setting her back down.

 

“Of course. Do you still have the same number?”

 

“Yessir, I do. It hasn’t changed. Call me sometime. Well, I’ll let you get to your business. Be safe, man,” Latula bid goodbye while he nodded and waved, turning and walking away, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched forward. The ginger watched him until he was out of sight down an alleyway, then sighed and turned to the ramps and rails of the skate park. She’d skate for a little while and then head home for dinner.

 

When she did arrive back at her house for dinner at 6, Latula walked in and kicked off her boots, standing her skateboard against the wall like normal.

 

“I’m home!” she called out, walking into the kitchen and seeing a black haired man sitting at the table going over papers with her mom. “Mom?” Confusion graced the young woman’s features as her mother looked up with tired eyes.

 

“Oh hello, Latula. I’m sorry I don’t have dinner ready yet. We got caught up reviewing evidence for the case. This is Simon Captor, by the way. He’s Mituna’s father,” the elder woman explained, gesturing to her companion before massaging her temples. Latula turned to Simon and extended her hand, shaking his firmly.

 

“Hello there, Sir. I’m Latula Pyrope. I volunteer at the hospital and have been working with your son for a couple days. I’m so sorry about what happened to him…” she offered, sympathy lacing her voice. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Pyrope,” he said with a slight lisp and a deep voice. “I’m very grateful for your help. He won’t even respond to me or his twin brother. I hope you’re able to get through to him somehow.” Simon Captor had a tired face, pain in his heterochromic eyes. Were they sparkling with happiness, Latula was sure his one blue and one brown eyes would have been simply beautiful. As it stood, the man was pale as a ghost with dull eyes. He seemed to have made an effort to keep himself well-kempt, but it was obvious just how much of an effort that took since he hadn’t shaved in a few days and his hair looked more like it was held in place by grease than product. The young ginger felt her heart go out to the stressed parent who was obviously at a loss of how to help his child.

 

“Of course. I’m trying a new thing with him and will hopefully be able to get him to start responding to it. I’ll be going back tomorrow. Has anything else been found out about who put him in the hospital?” The young woman took a seat across from Simon and looked between him and her mother. She knew she technically wasn’t allowed to know much, but hoped they’d be able to at least fill her in a little seeing as she was working with the victim.

 

“Not much, unfortunately. Whoever was the cause of this obviously overpowered him to an extreme. Mituna is a strong boy, but whoever did this to him is much stronger. They haven’t even been able to place DNA samples, which means the perpetrator isn’t already in the system. Either they’re young, this really is their first offense because something he did or said set them off, or they’re just that good. I’m leaning more toward they’re just that good. The injuries indicate the attacker knew exactly what they were doing. There was control,” explained Regina, pushing the papers to the center of the table, standing and grabbing a beer from the fridge. She popped the cap with a bottle opener and took a big swig. “I’m sorry, Simon, but I don’t think we’ll find anything else tonight. We’ve been staring at those papers and talking theories for hours. We both need rest before we tackle it again tomorrow.” The man nodded with a defeated flop back against the back of the chair and a sigh.

 

“I suppose you’re right. I’m just glad that we finally got the results back from that blunt they found next to his body. No, we don’t know whose DNA, but at least it’s not his.” That piqued Latula’s curiosity.

 

“A blunt?” The two turned to her with Simon speaking to explain.

 

“Yeah. My son’s had the occasional problem with drugs since turning 18. He went off to college and apparently met someone there who influenced him badly. He just got back in town a few weeks ago crying and apologizing for his behavior in school. He’d weaned himself off weed about a month prior, from what he told me, and wanted to really clean up his act. He’d dropped out of college because he was failing all his classes due to constantly being high. He wanted to start over. Next thing I know, I’m being called to the hospital, that he’d been found in an alleyway beaten bloody. And here we are.” The black haired man grabbed for Regina’s beer and took a swig as well, handing it back and standing. “Well, I should let you guys eat dinner. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Regina?” The woman being addressed nodded and gathered the papers, sticking them back in a file folder as the two made their way to the door to say their good-byes.

 

Latula, however, sat at the table in deep thought. Something about what Simon has shared with her wasn’t sitting well, and she just couldn’t place her finger on why. It sounded too familiar; the young woman had heard something similar recently, but what? From who?

 

She was taken out of her reverie as her mother clanged around the kitchen, pulling out supplies to make dinner. There was no use worrying over something like that right now. Latula would remember eventually. So, she turned her attention to helping her mother with dinner. When they’d finished, the young woman grabbed her sister, and they ate together, discussing their various days. Instead of mentioning her old friend, the eldest child only said she’d gone skating after work; something told her talking about Kurloz right now wasn’t the best idea.

 

After dinner, the ginger went to her bedroom and pulled out her laptop, opening her email to check it before bed. In her inbox, she had a message from an email she didn’t recognize. Opening it, Latula felt her heart race as she read the one line message.

 

_ ‘You better watch your back, sweetheart, and stop helping that lost cause... Or else.’ _

 

Her instinct was telling her to tell her mother, but she shook it off. Latula was sure the email had gone to the wrong person, so she highlighted the message and deleted it from her inbox, emptying her trash for good measure. After that, the young woman put her computer away, too frazzled to do more, and got ready for bed. She wanted to get to the hospital bright and early tomorrow to continue reading to Mituna. Maybe tomorrow she’d finally get through to him. That reassuring thought pushed the brief fear from her heart and mind, and the young woman was able to fall asleep peacefully, being disturbed by a nightmare of being attacked in the middle of the night, but not knowing why she jolted awake panting. Figuring it was probably paranoia from the message, she plugged in an old night-light and went back to sleep, the rest of the night passing without incident.

  
She never noticed the figure in the tree outside her window, nor the red burning cherry in the dark night.


	4. Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of Latula's nightmare make the rest of her sleep restless, causing her to be tired the next day. However, she still goes in to see Mituna. And, afterward, she has a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT THIS ONE DONE! GOOD LORD! I know it's within the two week timeframe I gave myself, but for some reason I just did NOT want to write this. But here it is!
> 
> BIG TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER  
> Mentions of suicide attempts  
> Mentions of abuse  
> Mentions of eating disorders  
> Mentions of PTSD  
> Violence  
> Mentions of Schizophrenia  
> Mentions of Self-harm  
> Vague mentions of drugs
> 
> The reason these are here is because other patients are mentioned and what they were in for. Nothing is detailed (other than the violence), but they are MENTIONED. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Just like Chapter 2, I do not own "Eragon." Christopher Paolini does.

A yawn escaped her lips right before she called out her goodbye to her mother. Last night did not treat Latula well. After that nightmare she had, her sleep had been fitful at best; her night-light only helped a little bit. However, the ginger wasn’t about to let that deter her from getting to the hospital to read to Mituna. With  _ Eragon _ in one hand and her skateboard in the other, the young woman left the house and walked down the stairs of the porch. 

 

Riding her skateboard like normal seemed to drag on and on as she made her way to the hospital. Latula blamed it on her restless sleep and not really feeling truly awake. The young woman almost ran her skateboard right off the sidewalk or into a couple people several times as her mind wandered. Finally after about the sixth time nearly running into someone jogging, she got off the board and brought her hands up to smack her cheeks a couple times.

 

“Come on, Latula. Wake up, girl. You have to be able to focus on reading today. You’ve been looking forward to it the last few days,” she said to herself, doing a couple jumping jacks to get her blood flowing and wake herself up before getting back on her board and finishing her travel.

 

When she arrived at her destination, she walked in to see a medium skinned woman with thick, black, curly hair tied back in a ponytail at the reception desk today. The woman turned to Latula, piercing green eyes meeting hers and a smile forming on black coated lips - technically nurses weren’t allowed to wear outrageous colors of lipstick or the like, but Porrim Maryam was an exception because no matter what, she was the best nurse the hospital had. They couldn’t afford to lose her just because she likes black lipstick.

 

“Hello there, Latula. I was wondering if you would be here today. After all, according to the files, it has been a few days since you were last here.” Porrim’s alto voice was smooth as silk and laced with nothing but kindness. Latula gave the nurse a tired smile in return.

 

“Here I am, Por! Why do they have you on front desk today? You’re normally in the back with the patients.” The ginger, while thrilled to see her friend, was confused because with Porrim being the best nurse, she was normally very busy in the back with no less than 20 patients a day.

 

“I actually was assigned up here yesterday for a couple hours right around when you normally come in. I’ve been working medically with Mituna the last week or so and wanted to fill you in a little bit on what I am finding to see if that will help,” the other woman explained, holding up medical files for the patient.

 

“Alright. Let me set down my board, and I’ll be right back.” With that, the ginger darted to the coat room where she set down her skateboard, and then quickly made her way back to the front desk with the book.

 

“I’ve been trying to give him various medication to help Depression, PTSD, and a few other mental conditions we are speculating Mituna probably has. Yesterday, after giving him a new medication that alleviates depression and schizophrenia, I actually saw his hand twitch.” At that information, Latula gasped.

 

“Really?! He twitched? That’s great!” The news made her heart race in anticipation. Maybe she really  _ would _ get through to him today! Porrim grinned as well and continued.

 

“Yes, he twitched. So that means we have a better idea of what may be going on in his mind and why he’s not reacting. The possibility that he may have schizophrenia or some sort of an identity disorder is much higher now. What that means,” she began elaborating at Latula’s confused look, “is that it’s possible he’s not reacting as a defense mechanism. It’s possible the persona at the front that is keeping the body still is simply another identity or personality that is preventing him from interacting from his surroundings as a means to reduce possible emotional and physical pain.”

 

“So, in simple terms, he’s just afraid of being hurt more?” The ginger questioned, making sure she was understanding Porrim right. 

 

“Yes and no. It’s not a conscious fear at the very least if it is a fear at all. You don’t necessarily have to be afraid of something to take measures against that thing happening. This may just be an unconscious response to painful stimuli in the recent weeks. Either way, there is a much larger possibility of improvement much sooner now. I wanted to inform you of that before you went in so you were up-to-date on the situation. I don’t know if it will affect your method of helping him, but at least now you know.” The green-eyed woman concluded, dropping the papers back where they needed to go in the files. Latula stood at the desk as she processed the information given to her for a little while before nodding and smiling at her friend.

 

“I think I’ll stick with reading to him, but I’m super glad to know that I may get through to him faster now. Here’s to hoping!” With that, the ginger laughed a little and made for the doors to the back, opening them as Porrim pushed the button and offered her a ‘good luck.’ She walked back to the room Mituna was in, walking in after knocking out of courtesy. There he was, in the same position as always.

 

“Hey there, ‘Tuna! Did you miss me?” she questioned with a laugh. “Of course you did. I’m your favorite person, aren’t I? Aren’t I just the raddest?” The young woman chuckled as she took the chair in the room and moved it to the side of the bed, sitting in it and opening the book to the bookmark she’d put in there last time.

 

“Alright… we left off…. here! There it is. You ready, Mituna?” Blue-green eyes slid over to the boy, gauging for a reaction. Receiving none, she cast her eyes back down to the book.

 

_ “Eragon gripped the knife tighter and held very still. Soon the creature was all the way out of the stone. It stayed in place for a moment, then skittered into the moonlight. Eragon recoiled in shock. Standing in front of him, licking off the membrane that encased it, was a dragon… _ ” Her voice rang out in its mezzo-alto tone as she picked up where she’d left off last time. As the ginger read to the brunette, without realizing it, her tiredness started making itself known again. The young woman started drifting off as she read, finally dozing after about half an hour of reading. Her head lolled forward as her breathing evened out in tired slumber.

 

As Latula dozed, the boy on the bed turned his head. Heterochromic eyes glanced over the sleeping girl in the chair. He studied her as she slept, taking in the way her hair draped around her face, the light freckling on her pale cheeks, calloused hands resting on the book in her lap, everything. The girl was almost doll-like. He blinked slowly as he took her in. This was the woman whose reading calmed the storm in his chest and in his mind. Her voice carried with it the peace his soul needed the most. He desperately wanted to reach out to her, but it wasn’t time yet; he wasn’t ready. However, as she slept, a few strands of red hair moved in front of her face. The boy moved a shaky hand forward to push them behind her ear, lightly caressing her cheek as he pulled back. Taking note of the time, Mituna returned to staring at the wall, his defenses coming back up as a nurse came in just a short few minutes later with lunch.

 

When the nurse spotted Latula snoozing, she walked over to her and gently shook the pale girl’s shoulder.

 

“Miss Pyrope. Miss Pyrope. It’s Mituna’s lunch time. Wake up, Miss Pyrope.” Her voice jolted the ginger awake, nearly dropping the book as her head snapped up in surprise.

 

“Oh! Snap, I fell asleep. I’m so sorry, ‘Tuna. I had a rough night last night,” she said, directing her words to the boy before turning to the nurse. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll head out so you can tend to him.” With that, Latula marked her place in her book and made her way out to the front desk, noting that Rufioh was back there. “What’s up, Rufioh?” she said, walking up to the desk.

 

“Not much, Doll. Just writing up some reports. Did Por talk to you about Mituna before you headed back? I’m assuming she did.” The latino gave her a charming smile as he dug around for Mituna’s paperwork.

 

“Yeah, she did. I can’t believe he twitched! Unfortunately, nothing today either. Although, I could be wrong. I kind of… fell asleep in the middle of reading to him…” she trailed off, cheeks gaining a pink color in embarrassment.

 

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night, ‘Tula? Is everything ok?” Rufioh wore a concerned look on his face at her mention of falling asleep. Latula just waved it off.

 

“I’m fine. I just slept restlessly last night.” Nodding, the nurse wrote down that no improvements had been made yet and Latula’s time there. “Is there anything else you need from me, Rufioh?” she asked as he finished writing.

 

“Not for this, but hey. You doin’ anything tonight? There’s a few of us going to the pizza parlour downtown for dinner and we were wondering if you’d like to join us. You’re basically one of us with how often you come in. Our treat.” The man smiled at his friend as he invited her out.

 

“Um… I don’t think I have anything going on, so sure! What time are you all meeting up?” The young woman hadn’t been out with friends in a long time and the prospect of pizza with some of the fabulous people at the hospital was very enticing.

 

“We were thinking about 7 PM. That work for you, Doll?” said Rufioh, looking to the volunteer for confirmation.

 

“Sounds perfect! I’ll see you all there at 7 then.” Seven gave her enough time for a much needed nap and to let her mom know she wouldn’t be eating dinner at home tonight. At Rufioh’s nod, the two said their goodbyes, and Latula grabbed her skateboard, exiting the building and heading home.

 

Upon her arrival, she grabbed the house phone and called her mom’s work, knowing tonight was a later work night. She left a message that she wouldn’t be home for dinner, but would make sure Terezi ate before she left. After that, the young woman went upstairs, set an alarm for three hours, and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to cover up before falling asleep.

 

Three hours later, she woke up much better rested, then set about doing some housework, helping Terezi with some of her homework, and preparing dinner for her. Around 6:30, the ginger grabbed her board and headed out, skating to downtown to the pizza parlour.

 

When she arrived, she kicked up her board and walked in, being bombared by a huge group of people ‘Welcome!’ and ‘Thank you for your service!’ In front of her were the nurses she was closest to at the hospital and several of the patients she’d helped that had been released along with a banner that said ‘Thank You, Latula!’

 

“Oh my god! Is this a party for me?” she asked, laughing with genuine happiness as everyone walked over, Horuss reaching her first.

 

“Of course. I had the idea a few days ago and contacted everyone. You’ve done so much to help not only the patients, but the nurses, too, Miss Pyrope. You deserve a proper thank you from all of us, and everyone agreed,” the man explained, motioning to all the others. The young woman was floored at everyone’s kindness. A smile spread from ear to ear.

 

“Thank you guys so much! Ah, this is amazing. I don’t really know what to say. I just love helping people and helping them to see the good in life, so I don’t really need thanks like this. It’s enough knowing I’ve made someone’s life a little brighter,” she said, a little embarrassed at the attention on her. Rufioh brought over a glass of Coke and handed it to her, raising his own.

 

“I propose a toast to the best volunteer any of us have ever seen. To Latula, truly a Knight that protects and fixes the mind of everyone she comes in contact with.” Everyone raised their glass with him, shouting out ‘To Latula!’ 

 

From there, they all started congregating, talking amongst each other and enjoying the pizza provided. Latula made her way around talking to Horuss, Rufioh, and Porrim more, sharing jokes and just enjoying their company outside of the hospital. Then, she made her way around to the patients she’d worked with. 

 

Damara Megido was doing well for herself, picking up a modeling job after being released. She mostly modeled foreign fashion for magazines and websites, but was obviously a lot happier than when she was in the hospital for anger management and a suicide attempt. The japanese woman had taken the death of her little sister hard and, in turn, snapped at anyone and everyone. She’d actually been arrested for battery before being bailed out by her mother and then landed in the hospital after a suicide attempt the same night she was released. The ginger had worked her magic in helping Damara cope with losing a loved one and moving on from it. And now, Latula even noticed her eyeing Rufioh every so often as they spoke, showing that the other woman was starting to open up her heart to love again. 

 

Eridan Ampora and Feferi Pexies were both admitted around the same time for severe eating disorders, Eridan with the addition of self-harm. They’d both been striving to please their families and ended up hurting themselves doing so. After Latula worked with them, they both really started seeing themselves in a better light. Both had put on more weight, filling out and looking much healthier. They spoke with confidence and radiated a happier aura. Eridan, she learned, was now in college majoring in Photography and completely deviating from his father’s desires of him going into business to take over the company. Feferi was also in college, but she was majoring in culinary arts with a specialty in baking. The young woman expressed to Latula that she really did enjoy baking like her mother and did want to take over the business. It was just body issues she’d had since her mother and sister were thin and, until she’d gotten self-conscious enough to turn to anorexia, she’d been on the chubby side.

 

Dave and Dirk Strider walked over as Latula, Eridan, and Feferi reached a lull in their conversation. The brothers, while normally not physical, each gave the ginger a hug. They’d been admitted a while ago when their eldest brother and caretaker had been found to be abusing the both of them under the guise of teaching them martial arts and weaponry. The two of them were in for getting over their abuse and the resulting Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. While the medication had helped, Latula working with them on coping methods and realizing just how bad their brother was, got them society ready. The three talked some and the young woman learned that the two brothers had started up a club in the next town over. Dirk ran music while Dave ran the bar. Not to mention, Dave had also started a side project in the form of a web comic that was gaining more and more popularity while Dirk tinkered with robots and A.I. technology. They’d both gotten rid of the multitude of weapons they’d grown up with, keeping only one sword each out of habit.

 

Then, their cousin, Roxy Lalonde walked over, a piece of pizza in one hand and her drink in the other. The woman had come to their hospital to take care of her drinking problem. However, it was discovered through her initial therapy that, due to the woman being male-to-female transgender, she’d been severely depressed for longer than she should have. On top of that, she’d been abused by her peers for that very reason, and the alcoholism was her coping method for her own Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Latula came in and sat with her for a couple days, talking to her about everything under the sun and helping her develop other coping methods than whiling her life away with inebriation. Now the other woman had been sober for 3 months and had gotten herself a great job with a computer software development company. They accepted her for who she was. And, with an extreme amount of excitement, she announced to everyone that her last therapy appointment told her she was ready to start Estrogen next month, giving everyone another reason to toast one another.

 

The party continued on with Latula talking to everyone and them sharing how they’re doing now, lots of pizza and drinks, and laughter and cheer. Around 9 o'clock, however, Latula announced that she had to get home. The ginger thanked everyone for the amazing party and for their kindness. Throughout the night, she’d gotten all her old patients’ contact information to keep in touch with them. After many goodbyes and just as many hugs, the young woman walked out of the establishment, board in hand.

 

As she skated home, Latula was unaware she was been followed, the sound of her wheels on the concrete drowning out the footsteps closing in behind her. While skating, she pulled out her phone to call her mom to say she was on her way, but she never got the chance to dial. 

 

A hand came out of nowhere and wrapped around her mouth, stifling her scream of shock and terror, while an arm came to wrap around her, pinning her arms to her sides.. The figure kept her close to them so she wouldn’t see them, but she thrashed, doing everything she could remember to get out of their grasp. Next she knew, they were in a very dark alleyway, and the figure let go of her long enough to kick the back of her knees, causing the young woman to drop to her hands and knees. While she was down, a kick was delivered to her stomach, another to her chest. A punch landed on her upper arm. Without thinking, Latula wrapped her arms around her abdomen to protect it, but it left her face vulnerable. With a sickening snap, the figure kicked her right in the nose, breaking it and her glasses. After that, her world went dark, pain racking her body.

 

The figure noticed his target passed out and ceased his assault. He pulled something out of his pocket and lit it, breathing in deeply and exhaling a cloud of thick smoke, flicking the ashes on her prone body.

  
“I warned you, Sis.”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula wakes up in the hospital and doesn't remember much about the attack other than pain. Simon comes to visit and offers to help figure out just who did it. When Latula is released, she still wants to see Mituna just for a little bit in order to say she can't see him for a while, but the visit doesn't go as expected. The aftermath of being attacked affects deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I meant to have it done at the latest of Wednesday, but life got in the way for a little bit. I'm hoping it doesn't take me nearly as long to get the next one out. However, I now know where I want to go with this story exactly, so it'll be wrapping up in the next 5 or so chapters. :3 Happy reading!

The first thing she woke to was severe pain basically everywhere. Blue-green eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the bright light that she came to realize was a fluorescent hospital light. Why was she in the hospital, and why did she hurt so badly? Turning her head carefully to the left, the young woman met eyes with her mother, noting a sigh of relief escaping the elder’s lips.

 

“Thank God, you’re awake,” she stated in her deep, raspy voice.

 

“How are you feeling? Do you need more morphine?” came a higher, but equally raspy voice from her right side. Turning, she saw her younger sister there, too, looking worried. Latula forced herself to try to talk, her own voice coming out gruffer than she usually had and more than a bit nasally.

 

“More morphine, please. I am in so much pain. Why am I here?” she questioned as Terezi went to press buttons, and Regina leaned over her eldest to push the right button before her youngest could screw something up.

 

“You’re here because Eridan Ampora and Feferi Peixes found you passed out and bleeding in an alleyway on their way home from the party,” Regina told her in a solemn tone, sitting back down with her hand in her lap. “You had several abdominal injuries and bruises, a few on your arms and legs. One knee appears to be twisted, but we won’t be for sure until you can get up to walk. Also, your nose is broken, and you have a few cuts on your face from your glasses being broken as well,” she explained. As she did, the young woman passed her eyes over herself and picked out the areas the pain was focused in as her mother stated the injuries.

 

“What happened, ‘Tula? Do you remember anything at all?” inquired Terezi softly for once. Latula shook her head slowly.

 

“All I remember is heading home after the party. I was just about to call you, Mom, but I was ambushed. I really don’t remember much after that, and I never saw his face. I do know it was a male, though,” she offered quietly, looking down ashamed that she couldn’t offer more. It also scared her. What had she done to warrant such a thing? Random muggings just didn’t happen in their town. If anything happened, it was because someone pissed off someone else. The young woman found herself having a more difficult time breathing the more she thought about it. Just as a full-blown panic attack was about to set in, a figure appeared in the doorway.

 

“Hey guys. I stopped by to see-oh! She’s awake. Hi there, Latula.” It was Simon Captor. The sound of his deeper, lisp-ridden voice helped bring Latula out of her own mind and calm down enough to turn to him.

 

“Oh, hello, Simon. What brings you here?” Regina asked, standing and walking toward him.

 

“Well, when you canceled on me and told me it was because Latula had been attacked, I had to come by to see her. I wanted to see how she’s doing,” he answered, concern etching his features. “That and I just have this feeling the person who did this to her is the same one who attacked Mituna.” The blonde man walked around Regina to Latula’s bed-side. “Do you remember anything about the attack itself or have any inkling to what may have caused it?” he inquired. The man was trying not to come off harsh, but he needed to know. The young woman in the hospital bed, however, just shook her head again.

 

“I’m sorry, Simon. I only remember being ambushed and pain.” It was then that she vaguely remembered the email she’d been sent a couple days prior. What if… “Actually… I might have something…” And then she remembered she’d deleted the email and emptied her trash folder. “Nevermind. I forgot I deleted it.”

 

“What was it, Latula?” her mother asked. So she looked between the three in the room and sighed.

 

“I got an email a couple days ago that told me to watch my back. That I needed to stop helping… ‘that lost cause’ or else, I think. Or something like that at least. I just thought it was sent to the wrong person because I didn’t recognize that email address, so I deleted it and emptied my trash folder,” the young ginger explained. That made Simon perk up.

 

“What are your email details?” Blue-green eyes met his in confusion.

 

“What does it matter? I deleted it. There’s no getting it back. And I can’t remember that email address,” the young ginger sighed dejectedly. The father of her patient just shook his head.

 

“I work with computers and specifically coding, doxxing, and hacking. I’d like to think I’m the best in America at least. Just give me the details, and I’ll see if I can track it down and then get the details for the person who registered it.” He sounded confident and almost hopeful. “Maybe if we can get this person, he’ll know who hurt my son, or just be the same person, and we can kill two birds with one stone.” 

 

“That sounds like a plan for now, Simon. Good thinking,” commented Regina who then turned to her daughter on the bed. “Go ahead and give him your details. It’s worth a try at the very least.”

 

“Alright. The email is  knight_of_mind@gmail.com with the password being dradgongirl612. All lower case.” Right after she said that, the young woman let out a yawn, nearly hissing in pain from the skin around her nose stretching. The morphine was really starting to hit her and make her sleepy again. Regina noticed and decided to let her take another rest.

 

“Alright, well, now that we have somewhere to go with all of this, I think Latula needs to rest some more. I’ll talk to the doctor to see when she can be released. Thank you for your help, Simon. I do still apologize about canceling on you today.” He just waved her off.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad to help if it means I can help out the one that might get through to my son and the woman helping me find my son’s attacker. I’ll leave you all be though. I’ll contact you when I find something,” he said before turning to the rapidly drifting off ginger. “I hope you get to feeling better, Latula. I’m so sorry this happened and will do whatever I can to track down the creator of that email, alright?” She just tiredly nodded and offered a small smile.

 

“Thanks, Simon…” Latula said, falling into her pillows more as her eyes drifted shut. She could hear muted talking as the two adults said their own goodbye’s and Regina walked out to talk to a doctor. It left Terezi and Latula alone in the room. The younger sister grabbed for her sister’s hand and held it, speaking up more now.

 

“We’ll get him, ‘Tula. And I’ll help you recover, just like you helped me.” That was the last full phrase Latula heard before finally falling asleep due to the morphine.

 

A few hours later, the young woman woke up again to her mother sitting beside her with case-files and a pen.

 

“Hey, Mom.” Her voice alerted the older woman to her being awake. Her mother smiled at her as she then began packing up all the papers.

 

“Hey there, sleepyhead. Feeling any better?”

 

“A little. Still somewhat in pain, but not as bad as before. What were those papers for?”

 

“I was filling out some casework for the case I’ll be bringing up for your attack as well as reading over the discharge papers for you. You can come home as soon as we get you dressed. The doctor has determined that you are physically well enough to leave and that you are mentally well enough, too. Do you think you need to stay any longer? I’ll have Vicodin for you at home as a painkiller for a little while.” The matriarch stood at Latula’s bedside, ready to leave if she needed to extend the hospital stay or grab for her daughter’s clothes if she felt well enough to go home.

 

“I can go home? Hell yes. Let’s go. It’s too stuffy and bright here. I miss my bed.” The younger was ready to be out of the hospital. She spent enough time volunteering in the mental one and did NOT want to be in the physical one longer than necessary. So she, with her mother’s help, sat up and got her top on and then stood and got her pants and shoes on. Her body screamed at her for the prolonged physical exertion, but the young woman paid it no mind. After all, when she wiped out on her board, she got right back up and walked it out. This was the same, but it was as if she’d totally wiped out right into a brick wall. Regina then helped her into a wheelchair to at least get her to the car and drove home. The seatbelt rested uncomfortably against Latula’s bruised abdomen, but she didn’t complain.

 

When they got home, the younger ginger insisted that she work on getting to the front door and her room without assistance.

 

“I’ve got this, Mom. It’s just like falling and getting back up again. I just have to walk it out.”

 

“Fine. But I’m walking close behind just in case.” With that, the two made their way into the house and got Latula settled in her room. The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully with Regina bringing up food and another painkiller before the eldest child fell asleep, sleeping off more of the pain.

 

The next morning, Latula woke up feeling even better. She was still very sore, but was able to move a lot more easily and wasn’t nearly in as much pain. The young woman went about her normal morning routine, feeling almost right again after a nice, warm shower. She really looked at herself in the mirror afterward, though, and winced; she looked terrible. Her nose area was still slightly swollen and bruised. The cuts from her glasses stood out, from what she could see. Oh, shoot! Her glasses! Just as she was about to go downstairs to ask her mother, said woman appeared in the doorway with a replacement pair for her.

 

“I got them replaced while you were in the hospital yesterday. I heard you up and moving and figured I should probably get these to you before you accidentally hurt yourself,” she offered with a knowing, motherly grin. Latula took the glasses and put them on, giving a grin of her own.

 

“Thanks, Mom. I’m so hungry, though. Is breakfast ready yet?” she questioned, slipping on a teal button up carefully, seeing as how it still hurt too much to raise her arms above her head. On her legs were a set of comfortable, black yoga pants that could easily pass for dress pants if you didn’t look too closely.

 

“Of course. And I have half a painkiller down there for you, too. Come down when you finish up.” Before she walked out of the room, Regina stepped in and gave her eldest a kiss on the forehead. The smaller ginger just smiled and finished getting herself ready. Since she was feeling better, she really wanted to swing by the mental hospital at least for a little bit to say hi to Mituna. The young woman really hoped her mother would allow that.

 

So, with that thought in mind, Latula finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Upon reaching the kitchen, her stomach was starting to hurt a little more, and she found herself looking forward to the Vicodin when she sat. The young woman took the pill as her mother set a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon down in front of her and took the seat across the table.

 

“How are you feeling today, Latula? How much pain?”

 

“Definitely a lot less than yesterday,” she answered in between bites of breakfast.

 

“I’m glad. Although, you should probably stay in again today just to make sure. I’ve already called your work places and talked to them about the incident. When you feel ready to return to work, just give them a call and they’ll throw you on the schedule.” 

 

“Actually, Mom… I was hoping I could go see Mituna for just a little today. I don’t want to stay as long as normal,” she hastily added on. “Like, just long enough to say hi and that I wouldn’t be in for another couple of days to read. You could even just wait in the car and then bring me back home. Pleeeeeeease?” she begged, going so far as to fold her hands together and give a pleading pout. The elder woman found herself very nearly upset at the notion of letting her daughter out of the house today, but the pout, combined with her proposition and the passion in her eyes made Regina give in.

 

“Fine. I’ll allow you a 10-minute visit to do what you need to, but finish your breakfast first, alright? After that, you are inside for the next 2 days, Missy. Take this as an opportunity to brush up on your video games that you haven’t touched since getting a skateboard for real,” Regina said with a knowing smile, causing Latula to blush a little.

 

“Hey, the real deal is so much better, but agreed. I’ll adhere to your totally un-rad rules as long as I can see Mituna for a little bit.” The two shared a small laugh as Latula finished eating. She went to brush her teeth while her mother washed the dishes, and they met each other in the foyer to put on shoes. Regina grabbed her keys and made sure her daughter made it to the car with no trouble, driving to the mental hospital as requested.

 

When they arrived, Latula got out and waved to her mother.

 

“I’ll be out in 10 minutes, alright?” At her mother’s nod, the young ginger walked into the establishment and up to the front desk.

 

“‘Tula?! Oh my God, are you ok?!” Rufioh hurried around the desk to stand in front of his friend and colleague, putting his hands on her shoulders gently.

 

“I’m fine, Rufioh. Just sort of banged up,” she answered, a bit nasally still from not being able to breathe out of her nose. “I’ll tell you what happened later. I only have 10 minutes to check in on Mituna. Mom’s outside,” was a further explanation. The man let go of her and nodded. 

 

“Alright, but you better tell me, if not here, then online tonight, ok? Everyone is worried sick about you since Eridan and Feferi came running back into the restaurant saying you’d been attacked and were being driven to the hospital in an ambulance.” Latula offered the nurse a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m fine, Rufioh, but I’ll go ahead and set up a group chat on Pesterchum tonight if that will make you all feel better, ok? For now, though, I need to see Mituna and then head home per Mom’s orders.” 

 

“That works for me, Doll. Be careful, alright? I’ll let you in,” he said, moving back to the desk and hitting the button to let his friend into the back part with the patients. Giving him a small wave, the ginger walked back to Mituna’s room as briskly as possible, waving and saying she was ok along the way to the various nurses and patients.

 

When she reached the room, the young woman found herself slightly relieved that Mituna still sat on the bed staring at the wall unseeing. She moved over to his bed and sat in the chair, grateful to not be standing for the time being.

 

“Hey, ‘Tuna. I just wanted to stop by and give you a head’s up. I won’t be in to read to you for a few days. I had a run in with someone and just got released from the hospital yesterday. But I’m ok! I promise! I just need some rest before being able to go around like normal, ok?” the woman said, voice just as nasally as it had been with Rufioh and a tired look on her face.

 

However, when she started speaking, beneath brown bangs a heterochromatic set of eyes widened at the sound of her voice. The normally melodic mezzo-alto of her voice obstructed like she was sick, her saying she was released from the hospital, had Mituna just shocked enough to actually turn his head to meet her eyes, barely catching as they widened behind red glasses. He quickly took in her injuries, including the broken nose and the cuts where her glasses sat. Flashes of pain wracked his body as his memories replayed of his own attack. His breathing became labored as his hands flew to his head.

  
Throwing his head back, Mituna let out a loud shriek wrought with pain as the memories consumed him.


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic both hurts and terrifies everyone it touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mental episode in the very beginning and talks about PTSD.

The horrifying shriek startled Latula right out of the chair she’d just sat in. Blue-green eyes watched in terror as Mituna clutched his head, screaming and thrashing.

 

“NO! GET AWAY! AAAAAH!!! DON’T TOUCH ME!!!” he screeched, voice cracking severely as he hadn’t talked since being admitted. He hit the wall a few times, legs getting wrapped in the blanket that had been draped over them. His hair was pushed out of the way by his hands, and Latula was able to see pain-ridden heterochromic eyes, tears streaming down his face as he screamed and screamed. It was like he was trying to shield himself from an invisible foe who was attacking him, resulting in the thrashing.

 

The volunteer didn’t know what to do. Did she call for the nurses even though she was positive they’d be arriving shortly, or did she move in and try to calm him even though she wasn’t professionally trained? Before the injured ginger had a chance to do anything, Porrim dashed in.

 

“What the hell happened, Latula? Why is he screeching?” she shouted as she moved in to try to restrain him. It resulted in him kneeing her in the side, causing her to grunt in pain.

 

“I don’t know. I just talked, and he actually looked over then started screaming! What do I do? What can I do to help?” Latula was trying her best to keep her own panic under control, the whole scene frightening her beyond belief.

 

“Get Horuss! I need help! And maybe a tranquilizer. Hurry!” answered the woman who turned back to the thrashing patient and talking to him in hushed tones, trying to soothe him, but only earning an elbow to the cheek. Latula rushed out of the room only to run almost straight into the man she was going to search for. He wordlessly darted into the room and immediately started helping Porrim restrain Mituna, the help being what was needed. He kept the boy’s top half still enough to stop the damage while Porrim kept his legs in place.

 

“Latula. What I’m going to ask you to do is very rough on most, but seeing as I’m helping keep him still, I need you to do it. There is a syringe of tranquilizer in my pocket. I need to you grab it, remove the needle cap, and stick it in any fleshy part of Mituna. Hurry, Latula. He’s stronger than he looks,” the male nurse stated, straining a little as Mituna kept trying to thrash, screaming even louder at the lack of being able to get away. The ginger stared at the scene in shock, Horuss’ words barely registering. When they did, she kicked herself into action, grabbing the syringe and following his instructions, sticking the needle into her patient’s thigh and discharging the fluid. Within a few moments, the boy went still, eyes finally sliding closed as he succumbed to the drug. All three in the room panted, two from exertion and one from a barely restrained panic attack.

 

“Thank you, Latula. I’m sorry you had to do that. Normally we wouldn’t have made you or even let you, but there was no time to get anyone else. Please understand that,” explained Horuss.

 

“I’m just glad I was close enough to get here first. Now, explain what happened again, Latula. You said something about talking? What did you say?” Porrim started right in, trying to understand what had happened.

 

“I don’t know! All I did was come in and sit. Then, I just said something about getting wrapped up in a small accident and not being able to read to him for a few days. He looked over and then clutched at his head and started screaming. Did I trigger something bad? Was it something I said? Was it how I look? Will he be alright?” she frantically answered, all but grabbing Porrim’s lapels as she asked the last part. The female nurse looked at her counterpart who shrugged and turned back to their friend and volunteer.

 

“Honestly, we can’t know for sure until he wakes up. The tranq will have him out for a few hours. Hopefully, he’ll be calmed down by then. It’s not all that surprising that his first true reaction to anything is one of panic and terror. That boy definitely has PTSD, that’s for sure.” She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Let’s hope he begins to be more responsive from here on out and that this was just a bad way of starting it.” Horuss nodded in response and disposed of the used needle, covering up Mituna, and turning back to the two women.

 

“He was much stronger than we gave him credit for. Whoever did this to him had to have either been physically stronger or had a strong psychological hold on him. At least we did get something out of him. Thank you for your help, Latula, but I think it’s best you go,” he stated, placing a reassuring hand on the young woman’s shoulder. She just nodded weakly.

 

“I’m sorry for somehow causing this…”

 

“Nonsense. It wasn’t your fault. At least you got him to react somehow, even if it wasn’t a great thing. Now you need to get out of here and back into bed. You’re shaking like a leaf and look paler than normal. Plus you need rest. You shouldn’t even be out of bed after being attacked like that,” Porrim said in a motherly tone of voice. It worked wonders though as it helped Latula finally start coming down from her panic. She nodded at the two nurses.

 

“Thank you. I hope he’ll be ok. I’ll be back in a couple days to continue reading, if that’s alright?” the ginger asked tentatively, not wanting to be completely obsolete now that the boy was responding in some way.

 

“Of course it’s alright, Latula. You are the one who’s working more intimately with him right now. We’re just taking care of him physically at this point while you work your magic. Seriously though, get out of here. Get home. You need rest. We have it here. Go on,” the woman shooed the younger one away and out of the room, Horuss following, and Porrim taking up the end, shutting the door behind her and giving Latula a hug. 

 

The ginger nodded to the two nurses, the fear still coursing through her, but she refused to let herself cry until she got out to the car. She hurried through the hospital, barely saying goodbye to Rufioh at the desk and all but running the best she could to her mother’s car. The young woman threw open the door and climbed in, slamming it shut before finally letting herself break down. Sobs wrought her prone form as she huddled in on herself.

 

“Latula?! What the hell happened? Are you alright? What’s going on?” Regina questioned, immediately undoing her seatbelt to wrap her arms around her daughter’s heaving shoulders. A gentle hand softly rubbed the young ginger’s arms in a comforting manner until she’d settled down enough to answer.

 

“All I did was talk to him, Mom. I just said I wouldn’t be in, that I’d had an accident. And he turned to look at me finally, but then he just… he…” The girl almost couldn’t finish talking as she choked on her tears again, but she pressed on. “He just started shrieking and holding his head and banging it against a wall and thrashing. It was like… like he was caught in a really bad nightmare. It looked like he was being attacked, Mom. Did I do that? Did I scare him? Was this whole thing my fault? I should have listened to you and not come.” The tears fell again as Latula sobbed into her mother’s chest.

 

“Shhhh, Latula. I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. We can’t know anything for sure unless he talks. What happened afterward? Actually. Don’t tell me yet. Let’s get you home and settled on the couch at least. We’ll get Simon over and see if we can’t figure out what’s going on, alright?” she offered, receiving a slight nod of her daughter’s head in affirmation. Latula pulled back and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand before doing up her seatbelt so they could drive home. Before they pulled away, Regina called Simon and told him to meet them at their house; they needed to talk about Mituna.

 

After a silent drive home, they pulled into the drive, seeing the tan car on the street signifying Simon was there, too. He exited his own car and met them at the porch.

 

“What’s going on, Regina? Did something happen with Mituna? I didn’t get a call from the hospital.” The woman being questioned simply put a hand up.

 

“Save the questions for a minute, Simon. Latula is the one who needs to talk, and I would like to get her settled on the couch and relaxed before anything else happens. I only know so much. Come on in. Latula, get yourself comfortable on the couch, sweetheart. I’ll bring you water.” With that, the elder ginger walked into the house and straight back to the kitchen. Latula gestured for Simon to follow and led him into the living room, doing as her mother asked and grabbing the throws on the back of the couch and a couple other pillows to make herself comfortable. Regina walked back into the room with three glasses of ice water, setting them down on the coffee table, handing one to Latula and then taking a seat on one of the two recliners flanking the couch, Simon taking the other.

 

“Now, Latula. Tell us exactly what happened when you went in.” The elder woman then turned to the blonde. “Just so you know, I took her to the hospital earlier for a little bit just so she could see Mituna. It was the first thing on her mind. Something happened there, and that’s what she’s going to tell us.” Blue-green eyes then met her daughter’s, and she nodded, letting the other know she could talk.

 

“All I did was tell him I had an accident and wouldn’t be in to see him for a few days while I healed. He… he actually responded, but it wasn’t what anyone was expecting. He looked at me and then grabbed his head and just… screamed,” she started, voice cracking and tears filling her eyes again. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself enough to continue. “He thrashed and banged his head against the wall, screaming so loud. He pushed his hair up, and I could see his eyes were so full of pain. It looked like he was being attacked. Porrim and Horuss, nurses, both rushed in and held him down…” The young woman took another calming breath, feeling herself edge closer to panic again. “They had me stick him with a tranq since they needed to sedate him like… right then. I never want to do that again. Ever.” She wrapped her arms around herself, letting a few tears fall and a couple sobs escape. The other two in the room sat, stunned by what had happened. Simon finally cleared his throat to speak.

 

“He… he reacted? He moved?” he asked, disbelief in his voice along with concern. At Latula’s nod, he continued. “Holy shit. This might have been exactly what he needed. I know he had an attack, but maybe this was necessary to truly begin the healing process.” Tears welled in his heterochromic eyes and spilled down his cheeks. “Is he going to be alright though? Did the nurses say?”

 

“He was just sedated. Nothing will be known until he wakes up again. At least, that’s what Porrim told me. It was terrifying though, Mr. Captor. Honestly, it seemed like he was reliving his attack,” the young woman admitted softly. Regina took that time to speak up again.

 

“I know it was a terrifying experience, but I do agree with Simon on this one. It’s possible that’s exactly what he needed to start becoming more responsive. When he does, hopefully it will be in a manner that we can get him to tell us about the attack and who did it. Unless you’ve been able to unlock that email?” At the end, the woman turned to the blonde who merely shook his head.

 

“I haven’t been able to get anywhere with it yet. Whoever made it certainly covered their tracks. I’ve already gone through about 4 aliases. Not to mention countless IP addresses. But I’m working on it whenever I have the free time. I’m hoping to crack it soon, but I’ll keep you updated on it.” The two women shared a concerned look before giving their respective affirmations showing their understanding. Simon turned to the younger ginger. “Thank you, Latula, for all you are doing to help my son. I will never be able to repay you for everything you have done and will be doing.”

 

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Captor. I’ve grown very fond of Mituna and can’t wait for the day I’m able to hold a true conversation with him.” Brown and blue eyes slid over to older blue-green as an eyebrow raised in question. Regina simply shrugged, but offered a small smile.

 

“Well regardless, thank you.” The man raised his wrist to check the time. “I suppose I’ll let you two relax, especially you, Latula. I have to get into work for my shift anyway. Thank you for filling me in. I’ll see if I can go in to check on him after my shift is over seeing as he’ll probably be out for a while anyway.” He stood and walked over to place a reassuring hand on Latula’s shoulder before shaking Regina’s hand. “I’ll see myself out so you two can settle in.” Waving, the man showed himself out, leaving just mother and daughter in the living room.

 

“I really am proud of you, Latula. I always was with you volunteering there anyway, but this experience with Mituna is something else entirely. Thank you for helping us and  him.” The woman stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug with a smile on her face. Latula clung to her mother and buried her face in Regina’s shoulder.

 

“I was just so scared I’d done something without realizing it. He was in so much pain, Mom. I didn’t know what to do…”

 

“I know, Latula. You did the best you could though, and he should start responding more now.” At that moment, the front door opened again.

 

“I’m home!” a gruff voice called out. Regina looked over toward the door and then again at Latula.

 

“Go ahead and go upstairs to rest. You need it. Don’t worry about helping your sister with homework tonight. I’ll take over, alright?” The elder woman then stood and walked over to the door. “Hi there, my little troublemaker. How was school? Do you want a snack?” The two continued talking on their way into the kitchen while Latula just smiled and gathered herself up, exhaustion starting to set in from everything that had happened that day. With a tired sigh, she made her way upstairs to her room, all but collapsing on her bed. Her body was sore, and her heart hurt.

 

Mituna looked terrified and hurt. And she just stood off to the side instead of helping. She was useless. Latula never wanted to feel like that again. Maybe tomorrow she’d do some research on how to handle things like that if they happen again. The young woman would do it tonight, but today had been too much. She just wanted to sleep.

 

Just as the ginger was settling into bed, having decided she would sleep, Terezi appeared in her doorframe.

 

“Hey, ‘Tula. Can I come in here for a little while?” Taken aback, the elder nodded without realizing what she was doing until her little sister spoke again. “‘Tula?”

 

“Sorry. I was unconsciously nodding. Yes, you can come in. What’s the occasion?” she asked as the smaller ginger walked over and crawled into bed with her, pulling the covers up and snuggling up to the elder.

 

“I just… want to comfort you. You’ve always been there for me throughout everything, and I’ve shoved you aside recently. I’m sorry for that. And now you need everyone’s support and you’re not asking for any help whatsoever. You know you can come to me, right? About anything?” Latula smiled and cuddled the younger one, holding her close and letting her tuck her head under her elder sister’s head.

 

“Of course I do, Terezi. That’s how this family works. I just really haven’t needed to talk about anything lately.”

 

“Not even anything about Mituna?” That made Latula freeze a little, but that was enough for Terezi. “I’m sure this has been hard on you. Maybe tomorrow when I get home from school, we can talk about stuff? Get it off your chest?” At that moment, the elder ginger got chills down her spine; it felt like she was being watched. Unfortunately, she couldn’t turn around to look out of her window, so she just tried to ignore it.

 

“...yeah. I’d like that. Thanks, ‘Rez. I apprecia--” her statement was cut off by a pronounced yawn as her exhaustion really caught up with her. Her little sister chuckled.

 

“Sleep, ‘Tula. You deserve it.” The elder ginger nodded and continued holding the younger close.

 

As the two of them drifted off, Latula couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. It was like eyes were boring into her back. However, the girl was too tired to be able to really do anything about it. With Terezi there, though, if anything did happen, at least she’d have someone to be able to get help quicker. The ginger held tighter to her sister and allowed herself to finally relax enough to fall asleep.

  
Narrowed grey eyes watched from the trees, thick smoke covering them as the person exhaled, leaving behind only the butt of a half-smoked joint.


	7. Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna is much more responsive and the elusive figure is revealed.

A few days later, Latula felt well enough to go out and about again, not to mention her mother finally allowed her out of bed. Her nose had pretty much healed, and the bruising had severely lessened. She was still sore from the beating she took almost the week prior, but overall, the ginger felt much better.  
  
The young woman walked down the stairs one morning with relatively little discomfort anymore. A smile spread over the ginger’s face as she walked faster into the kitchen and threw her arms to the side.  
  
“It’s a miracle! I’m all healed!” she cried out to her mother and sister, giggling at the end and then hissing in slight pain from her ribs. “Well, ok. Maybe not completely, but I’m definitely feeling much better.” Regina turned to her daughter and gave her a once-over.  
  
“Satisfactory. You do look a lot better. If you wish, you may go to the hospital today to see Mituna. I know you’ve been going stir-crazy wanting to see him,” she teased, somehow knowing that her daughter was starting to feel something for the injured boy.  
  
“Oh shush, Mom. You know I’m just excited to see him being more responsive,” Latula retorted, Terezi snickering.  
  
“Suuuuure you are, ‘Tula. Both Mom and I know that you liiiiike him,” her little sister teased as well, causing Latula’s face to turn a light shade of pink under the bruising.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The banter continued through breakfast and Terezi getting ready for school. It was still early, so Latula thought to herself that she’d relax a little more before heading to the hospital around 10 when the patients would most likely be more awake. She desperately wanted to see Mituna to see how he was doing, but she’d waited this long already; she could wait just a little longer.  
  
“Latula, before you go, can I speak with you?” her mother asked after getting home from taking her youngest to school. Her eldest perked up a little and walked over, taking a seat on the couch by her mother.  
  
“Yeah, Mom?”  
  
“Now, I know the last time you saw him shook you up quite badly. Are you prepared for something like that to happen again?” the mother questioned, a look of concern present on her features. Latula realized what the woman was asking and looked down at her calloused hands, twisting them around each other.  
  
“I know he didn’t react well to me for some reason. But I AM prepared for him to react similarly, just in case. I don’t want him to, no, but I am in a mindset that I won’t freak out like I did before if he does lose it,” she explained, having already thought of that as well. Regina nodded in understanding and stood, placing a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re a great girl, Latula. I know you’re trying your hardest. You finally got through, even if it wasn’t a conventional method. I’m sure things will be fine, but I just wanted to make sure, just in case. I am so proud of you for the help you give, Latula. I know Mituna will come away from his time with you better than anyone could have hoped.” She gave a gentle squeeze and began walking to her study. “Now, I’m going to work on a little bit of paperwork before heading into the office today. Please let me know when you are leaving,” the elder woman asked as she walked away, Latula calling back an affirmative. The girl settled in on the couch, deeming it a good time to play a few games before heading out. She always was a kick-ass gamer, using the names ‘G4m3Gurl’ and ‘R4dCh1ck’ for her score-boards on her games.  
  
Finally, the cuckoo clock in their house cooed 10. Latula stood up after her final boss battle was victorious and stretched, putting in her usual name on the score-board, noting that she hadn’t done as well as before. Oh well. There’d be more time for that later on. She needed to get to the hospital! The ginger changed into her normal attire and walked into her mother’s office, knocking on the doorframe to alert her.  
  
“Mom? I’m heading out.”  
  
“Alright, Latula. Please keep me updated. I’m going to the office after lunch, so you’ll have to use my cell number if you want to reach me.”  
  
“Got it, Mom! You rock! I’ll be home in the afternoon, hopefully. I’m just going to the hospital today. I’m going to wait for a little while before testing out my moves on my skateboard again, so don’t worry about that,” she explained, turning away from her mother and raising a hand in a ‘goodbye’ motion. “Love you, Mom! Later~”  
  
“Have fun, Latula. Be safe!” her mother called back as the young woman made her way to the foyer, donning her skate boots and grabbing her board. Latula shouted back an ‘ok!’ as she left the house, making sure to grab her keys. She mounted her skateboard and began making the trek to the hospital, humming to herself with _Eragon_ in hand.  
  
Finally, the ginger made it to the establishment, kicking up her board and walking in, depositing the board in her normal guest locker and making her way to the front desk where Horuss was working.  
  
“What’s up, Horuss, my man! Can I get a high-five for being better?” Her voice obviously startled the man from what he was doing, blue eyes darting up to meet blue-green. He blinked a few times while his brain registered that the person standing in front of him was Latula.  
  
“Latula! You are feeling better?” he questioned with surprised happiness at seeing her, giving her a high-five as she approached the desk. The big African-American smiled widely as their hands met, happy to see her doing better.  
  
“Hells yes, I am,” she answered with a beaming look on her face. “I am better and ready to see Mituna. Can you give me a status update on him?” Her eyes were bright with hope and excitement. Horuss turned to get Mituna’s file, having kept it out just in case the young woman in front of him came in (all of the front desk nurses did that, the last few days having been weird for all of them without Latula coming in).  
  
“Let’s see, since the incident a few days ago, he’s been a lot more responsive. He has a very prominent lisp and seems quite spastic. We are associating that with brain damage as well as a possible previous condition of autism. He can’t seem to communicate properly what he wants to. He’s also been asking for a ‘tulip’ repeatedly for the last few days. We’ve tried bringing him the flower and he just shakes his head, saying he wants ‘tulip.’” The man sounded perplexed by the last part. “It’s been very confusing for us, but he has been participating in the group activities even if some of the other patients are unnerved by his overexcitement.” Latula nodded.  
  
“Alright. Sounds like I have my work cut out for me. Let’s get this started! I can’t wait to see him again,” she said with a chipper voice, all but skipping to the doors leading to the patients. Horuss chuckled and pressed the button to open those doors.  
  
“Best of luck, Miss Pyrope!” he called after her. As the ginger made her way back, nurses and patients alike greeted her with enthusiasm and asked how she was doing. Latula answered each one as she made her way to Mituna. After a few minutes longer than normal, the young woman reached her destination. The door was propped open, and inside she could see the young man on the floor with papers spread around him. It looked like he was drawing, from what Latula could tell. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the interaction and knocked on the doorframe.  
  
“Hey there, ‘Tuna! Long time, no see!” His head immediately perked up with a wide smile spread across his face. He all but launched himself at her, screaming, “TULIP!” Luckily, Latula was strong enough to catch the skinny boy and spin him around to stabilize them. At that moment, Rufioh had walked up, the Latino laughing at the ginger’s predicament.  
  
“Finally! What he’s been saying makes sense. He’s been saying ‘Tulip. Where’s Tulip’ for days now. None of us could figure out what he meant. Apparently, he meant you, Latula,” he chuckled, standing in the doorway, watching the two as Mituna clung to the ginger.  
  
“Really? Horuss said he’d been saying that but even I didn’t make the connection.”  
  
“TULIP! YOU’RE HEEEEERE!” Mituna screeched before Latula had the chance to continue her statement. It left her ears ringing, but she smiled nonetheless and turned to the thin brunette.  
  
“Yeah, Tuna. I’m here,” she answered as he still hugged her close.  
  
“Better?” he asked, that being about all he was able to get out in accordance to his thought processes. Latula nodded as he finally let go and looked at her.  
  
“Yeah, Tuna. I’m doing much better. See? Not as many bruises. And I sound better, don’t I?” He nodded emphatically, Rufioh chuckling even more from the doorway.  
  
“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. Horuss paged me that you were here, and I wanted to be around just in case he went spastic again. It seems like everything is ok, though, so I’ll do my rounds. Have fun, you two!” he called over his shoulder as he walked away, Latula waving him off before turning back to Mituna.  
  
“So, were you drawing? Can I see them?”  
  
“Of coursth!” he shouted with a lisp on his tongue, pulling the ginger to his pile of drawings. “Justh did these today. They’re you!” He held up his pictures proudly, showing off an extremely rudimentary picture of her and him and a much better, highly detailed picture of just her. His art style differed so vastly, it almost sent her spinning. She wondered if he did the childlike one in front of people and did the other when they weren’t looking.  
  
“Those are so good, Mituna! Holy wow! They’re so rad!” Latula gushed, holding them and examining them closer. She honestly felt very flattered that he’d drawn her and seemed to really care for her. It made her heart feel warm and full, something she’d been lacking for a while.  
  
“Rad?” he asked, wondering what the word meant or why she chose to use it.  
  
“Yeah. Rad. It means they’re totally awesome. They’re rad,” she explained, coming out of her reverie when he asked his question. “I love them. You’re so good at art, man!” The young woman praised him and watched as his face glowed with pride before he put away the pictures and led her over to the bed, sitting her down and retrieving the book she’d dropped.  
  
“Dragonths!” he said, handing it back to her. “I wanto know what ahappensth,” he continued, sitting next to her and turning his head to watch her. The young woman just chuckled and opened the book to where they’d left off.  
  
“Alright, alright. Let’s continue with the dragons. Man. I’m going to have to bring the next one soon. We’re almost done with this one,” she commented, noting how close they were to the end of the book. One, maybe two more sittings and they’d finish.  
  
“ _Eragon jolted upright as a growl sounded in his ear. Saphira was still asleep, her eyes wandering sightlessly under her eyelids, and her upper lip trembled, as if she were going to snarl. He smiled, then jerked as she growled again. She must be dreaming, he realized. He watched her for a minute, then carefully slid out from under her wing. He stood and stretched. The room was cool, but not unpleasantly so. Murtagh lay on his back in the far comer, his eyes closed…_ ” she began. Mituna listened intently as the young woman read, her lilting alto voice washing over him.  
  
“Saphirasth thso cool!” he exclaimed before Latula got too much further, having wanted to say that for a long time but was never able to express it before. He all but vibrated on the bed, shaking her voice just a tad as she read on. This continued for the next couple hours, them making it nearly to the end of the book before Porrim walked in with a smile on her face.  
  
“Sorry to disturb the two of you, but it is lunch time. Latula, would you like to stay with Mituna for lunch? I’m sure he’d love it,” the nurse stated. Mituna jumped up and ran over, hugging Porrim.  
  
“Thank you! Tulip! Lunch! Come on!” he shouted, running back over to her and grabbing her hand to drag her along.  
  
“Well, I guess he answered for me. Heh heh!” she chuckled, allowing herself to be led to the cafeteria with Porrim following close behind.  
  
“He’s really excitable now that he’s been responsive. Although, I have to admit, he’s much more energetic with you around. I admire your ability to handle it,” the green-eyed woman stated with a smile gracing her black lips.  
  
“Eh. It’s not a big deal. I had to deal with Terezi being like this as a kid.” And she really had. Terezi was a nuisance when she was younger; way too excitable and way too into justice for her own good. They used to have a hoard of stuffed dragons that hung out her window in the summer. Mituna grabbed the both of them lunch and bounded right over, nearly spilling some of it in the process. Porrim watched over him like a hawk, though, and made sure he made it back safely with all food intact.  
  
“Still. I admire you for it. I’ll leave you two be for now to eat. He really likes you, Latula. He likes you a lot. I can just tell. You might want to consider exchanging contact info after he gets out,” the slightly older woman suggested with a smirk, walking away before Latula had a chance to respond.  
  
“Tulip! I got usth thoup! And crackersth and sandwicheth!” His lisp was all over the place, making it a little difficult for the ginger to pick out what he was saying, but she managed.  
  
“Alright! My faves. Thanks, ‘Tuna. You’re great!” she said, almost missing the blush that spread over Mituna’s cheeks at her praise.  
  
“Only the bestht for you,” he said, digging in right afterward and keeping his face down for a minute. Latula giggled and started eating as well. They ate in relative silence at the beginning, but once the brunet got over his embarrassment, he began chatting Latula’s ear off, talking about everything and nothing all at once. It sent her for a whirl, the sudden change in personality. She loved it. He was so animated, so lively! It was incredible. Whatever had happened to put him here--  
  
Wait. She could ask now. Would it be smart, though? They needed answers, and maybe he’d be able to provide them now, so it was worth a shot.  
  
“Hey, Mituna? Can I ask you a question?” she piped up in a down time for his talking. He just looked at her with wide eyes behind shaggy brown bangs - strange, he had one brown and one blue. She nearly shook her head to bring herself back.  
  
“How did you get here? Who hurt you?” Might as well cut right to the chase, right?  
  
Apparently not. Mituna shook his head, eyes growing wider.  
  
“I didn’t take a trip with him. He didn’t like that. I owed him. He took that back, and… and ...AUGH!” That was all he was able to get out before flipping out on her, spazzing so badly, she thought he was having a seizure. Porrim ran over and the two women worked to calm him down. In the end, the nurse had to give him a sedative that knocked him out, Rufioh having been paged as well and running over. Together, they got him put into bed, and Latula gathered her things, heart racing. She left without much of a word, too focused on what he’d said.  
  
Someone got revenge on him for something. What and who, though, remained a mystery. She was so lost in thought, the young woman didn’t even notice the figure following her since the hospital. Truth be told, they’d followed her there. While Latula prided herself on her hypersensitivity, this figure simply knew how to be elusive and unseen.  
  
When she reached her house, Latula walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and went inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She had just taken off her shoes when the doorbell rang. Looking out the peephole they had, she saw a familiar face and opened the door.  
  
“Kurloz? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT THIS UP! WOOHOO! Now, this story will be finishing up in the next couple chapters. So thank you for bearing with me on this. I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Kurloz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula and Kurloz hang out and Simon cracks the email code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be winding down in two more chapters. Thank you to all those who have read and liked this. I hope you enjoy!

“Can’t a motherfucker visit his wicked Sis any time he wants? I have to leave soon, so I wanted to spend one more day with you before I leave,” said Kurloz upon being asked what he was doing at the Pyrope house. Latula stood in the doorway with a look of confusion on her face. She wasn’t getting a good feeling about this, but Kurloz was her friend, right? He’d never hurt her, right?  
  
“Alright, man. I just got back from the hospital, but I can hang out for a few more hours. Where do you want to head?” she asked as she grabbed her board again after she once more donned her boots. The ginger grabbed her keys and locked up behind her, joining Kurloz on the porch.  
  
“I was thinking about heading to my place for a few hours. Just shoot the breeze, talk about any old thing. I’ve missed you, wicked rad Sis. And I’ll miss you again when I leave,” he said, something shining in his blue eyes, but Latula couldn’t quite figure it out.  
  
“Sounds good to me. Your place still where it used to be?” she asked as the two went on their way. She sent a quick message to her mother that she was with Kurloz and not to worry about her for another couple hours.  
  
“It sure is. Dad hasn’t moved. It’ll just be us, if that’s fine. Pops is at work and Gamzee is chilling with his boyfriend.” Latula just shrugged and dropped her board, climbing on it and lightly pushing off down the sidewalk, matching her friend’s long strides.  
  
“That’s fine with me. Your dad always creeped me out anyway,” said the ginger, remembering the huge man with a deep, gruff voice that just scared the shit out of her every time he spoke. He was very intimidating with an anger management problem, and Latula never wanted to get on his bad side. She was actually really glad that Kurloz had mellowed out and didn’t turn out like his father.  
  
The two continue the trek in comfortable silence, making it to the Makara household in about 10 minutes, him living relatively close to them. She kicked up her board as Kurloz led her inside the weedy smelling house. The smell didn’t bother her any, though.  
  
“I apologize about the smell. We smoke a lot of weed here,” he apologized, taking off his shoes and waiting for her to do the same.  
  
“Nah, man. It’s chill. I can’t really even smell it,” Latula answered, laughing it off. When their shoes were placed by the door, the two made their way to the couch, sitting next to each other. Latula turned to Kurloz, though, and started asking questions.  
  
“So what all have you been up to since you’ve been home? Are you still going to college? What were you going for again?” she asked rapidly, wanting to really get a chance to talk to him more.  
  
“Been up to a lot of business,” he began vaguely. “I am taking a break from school to take care of some unfinished things I left behind here and that presented themselves at school. As for what I was going for, sociology with a minor in psychology,” Kurloz answered. “What about you, wicked Sis? You finally go to college?”  
  
Latula bit her lip. She really didn’t want to talk about college on her end. It was too depressing. He’d asked though and she’d asked him, so it was only fair.  
  
“Well… I never made it to college. Not too long before I was supposed to start, Terezi lost her eyesight. I had to stay home to help her along. I had to help her learn braille. I had to homeschool her while Mom was at work. She just started back at public school this year, but I had to get a couple jobs to help Mom with the medical bills. I can’t go to college until those are paid off,” she said, her voice taking on a sad tone while a small, upset smile graced her features. Kurloz tilted his head a little.  
  
“So are you ever going to college?”  
  
“I don’t know. I want to. I really do, but my family needs me right now. Not to mention I’ve had to deal with losing my sense of smell. All my nerves were damaged in my nose, so not only can I not feel my nose, I can’t smell anything either. I’m really not sure how it happened or anything like that, but I’ve been that way for a few years. ”  
  
“Are you depressed because of it?” he questioned with certainty. Latula thought about it. Was she depressed because of not being able to continue school or smell?  
  
“Yes. I am. I never really thought about it before, but there’s a void in my heart and my mind where I desperately want those things. I want to be able to smell Mom’s cooking. I want to continue my schooling to get a degree in psychology. I love the mind and how it works. My work at the hospital has greatly shown me that, even if it is so hard watching those people struggle through their mental illnesses. That really gets to me, too. Sometimes I understand why they want to commit suicide just to end all the suffering. That’s why I want to go back to school. I want a degree to help them cope and come to terms with life and what they’re being handed and how to make the most of it,” she stated with conviction. There were tears building in her eyes, but the ginger forced them away. Now was not the time to get emotional! Kurloz just nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“You’ll go back. I’m sure you’ll find a way, my radical sis. You always were really creative with your solutions in school,” he commented, offering a smile. She found herself smiling back.  
  
“Thanks, Kurloz. That means a lot. So what about you? What sort of business did you need to come back to take care of?” she asked, genuinely curious about the other. He’d stayed away so long only to come back suddenly.  
  
“Well, Sis, I had this friend in college. We were all tight and shit, smoking together and everything. We partied, smoked, chilled. It was that way for a couple years. Then, all of a sudden, he up and told me he couldn’t do it anymore and left. I figured out he went home, his father having recently moved here. I was angry that he’d ditch me like that. We could have at least talked, right?” Latula nodded, getting the sneaking suspicion that the subject of the story was someone she knew, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.  
  
“So I come back here and try to talk to him, but I end up getting so angry with his responses, I beat the shit out of him and land him in the hospital. My anger got the best of me,” he said, eyes staying locked with Latula’s, daring her to put the pieces together.  
  
Meanwhile, with Regina, the elder woman received her daughter’s text that she was hanging out with Kurloz for a few hours and shot back an ‘ok’. The ginger had just finished at work and was clocking out. She headed home with the full intention of having a beer and a relax session before Terezi got home.  
  
However, when she got home, she was met by Simon on her porch pacing back and forth.  
  
“Simon? What are you doing?” she called out, walking up her sidewalk.  
  
“Regina, thank god! I need to talk to you. It’s about that email Latula received.” The ginger woman grew serious in record time, unlocking her door and beckoning Simon inside. Once in, she turned to him.  
  
“What did you find out?”  
  
“Kurloz Makara.” The name rang sharply through Regina’s ears.  
  
“Did you say… Kurloz Makara was the one to send my daughter a threatening email and was possibly the one to beat her up?  
  
“I’m saying I cracked the email, and he was the final source, the original source,” stated Simon. “Why?”  
  
“Because Latula is out with him right now.” The two stood on the porch, looking at each other in concern.  
  
“Where are they?” Simon asked, voice low and worried.  
  
“I’ll text to ask. Let’s play this cool. If she doesn’t answer in 10 minutes, we’ll get the police involved,” Regina stated, trying to calm her frayed nerves. She led the blond into the kitchen. “Would you like tea? I need tea. I need to calm down and hope to any deity my daughter is ok,” she spoke with worry lacing her tone.  
  
 _Latula, where did you say you and Kurloz were heading?_ was the message she sent along, hoping Latula answered quickly. She hoped she’d caught her daughter before they got too involved in what they were doing.  
  
 _Kurloz’s_ was the simple reply.  
  
“She’s going to Kurloz’s house,” Regina stated for Simon. “What should we do?” Simon just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I say we get the police involved. I distinctly remember Mituna talking about a Kurloz before he was attacked. He needs to be brought in at least.” The blond man didn’t trust this Kurloz character as far as he could throw him. The more he thought about it, the more sure he became that Kurloz was the one who hurt Mituna. And now he’d do the same thing to Latula simply for helping his son. He wouldn’t allow that if he could help it.  
  
Back with Latula and Kurloz, they continued talking about their lives, Kurloz detailing the reason why he came back.  
  
“That sounds real rough, man.” Latula genuinely felt sorry for Kurloz, even if his anger terrified her.  
  
“It is. And now you’re helping the fucker. I can’t have that, now, can I? If you help him, he’ll say it was me who did it. That I was the one to make him how he is now,” the black-haired man continued talking, seemingly without realizing who his audience was. “If only Mituna would have just died… we wouldn’t be here, and I wouldn’t have to shut you up… for good. That’s just too bad, ain’t it, rad Sis?” he asked, turning to her with a big smile and a gun being pulled from behind him.


	9. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head with Kurloz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense chapter warning. Violence and character death.

Regina and Simon quickly made their way to the local police station, Simon carrying the evidence they’d need to at least bring Kurloz in for questioning in the form of the owner of the email sent to Latula a while ago. The two of them all but burst into the station, Regina going up to the man at the desk.  
  
“We finally have a suspect in the Captor case. Here’s our evidence to warrant his arrest,” she said, indicating to Simon and the papers he held in his hands. The man handed them over, speaking as he did so.  
  
“A week to two weeks ago, Latula Pyrope was sent a threatening email for helping someone out. She was later attacked and informed us of the email after that. I, being computer savvy, offered to trace it back to its source and found the name Kurloz Makara at the very end of the trail,” he stated. Regina cut in as more police came over to see the ruckus.  
  
“Kurloz and Latula were friends in high school, and he recently came back. They are currently hanging out. I’m terrified for her because I’m almost positive he’s who attacked her and Mituna Captor both. He always did have anger management issues.”  
  
“He also smokes pot. I know that because my son mentioned something about him in passing and that he was the one who got Mituna into drugs before he dropped out of college to sober up.” The two of them teamed up to get their point across. The police officers there looked to one another, the police chief stepping through the crowd to the pair.  
  
“I’m Police Chief Koontz. I heard everything you said. I believe that is plausible reasoning to bring him in.” The older man then turned to a younger man on the force. “Officer Greyson, you’ll be taking this one to bring him in. Approach with caution and patience.”  
  
“Yessir!” The man saluted and walked briskly out of the building to his cop car, heading to the address he was given. Meanwhile, the police chief turned to Regina and Simon.  
  
“We’ll get everything figured out, alright? Please take a seat. We’ll have Kurloz in shortly as well as your daughter. You came to the right place, folks.” The man reassured the two terrified parents that everything would be ok. That didn’t sate them, however. Regina was still flipping out internally about Latula and praying to God she was alright. If Kurloz had sent that email due to her daughter helping out Mituna and the fact that she continued to do so, then she was terrified to even think of what he could be doing to Latula right then. Simon was the same way. The two of them fretted in the seats at the station until a voice came over the police scanner.  
  
 _Chief Koontz. Come in. Officer Greyson. Over._ Chief Koontz moved to grab the scanner.  
  
“Chief Koontz here. Status report? Over.”  
  
 _I need backup. I repeat. I need backup asap. The suspect has a gun. Over._ Regina barely held back a sob. Her baby. Simon just got angry.  
  
“We’re going, too. You can’t stop us. We won’t interfere, but we have a right to be there. Regina needs to be there for her daughter,” he stated, Chief Koontz acknowledging him.  
  
“Get them bulletproof vests and get the cars loaded. Move.” Everyone moved into action, getting the two appropriate vests and getting them into the cop cars as Chief Koontz affirmed that backup was on the way.  
  
In the back of a car, Regina sat pale and freezing, shaking in fear. Simon placed a hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“We’ll get there in time. We have to. We WILL,” he said, both for her and him. The ride seemed to take forever, even though the lights and sirens were blaring as the team zoomed across town to the Makara residence.  
  
When they arrived, Regina and Simon climbed out of the car to see Kurloz standing on his porch, Latula in front of him like a shield. He was pointing a gun to her head. She had tears streaming down her face as her body was wracked with sobs. How had it come to this…  
  
 _He was holding a gun out to her. Why? Mituna…?_  
  
Oh, God.  
  
He’s the one who hurt Mituna.  
  
He’s the one who sent the email.  
  
He’s the one who already attacked her.  
  
It all clicked as tears of fear formed in her eyes.  
  
“K-kurloz? Why are you pointing a gun at me?” she asked, trying her best to remain calm, cool, and collected.  
  
“Because. You helped where you weren’t wanted and learned too much already. You need to be… taken care of… if you know what I mean, Sis. You, motherfucker, didn’t listen to my warnings. Three strikes, Latula. You’re out,” he said with a wide, crazed smile, pulling the safety on the gun and cocking it. Right then, there was a knock on the door and a call.  
  
“This is Officer Greyson. Mr. Makara, I would like to speak with you. Please open up.”  
  
“Shit. Police. They must have found out somehow,” he mused before walking over to Latula and grabbing her, sticking her in front of him and placing the gun to her head. He led her over to the door and kicked it open, hitting the officer with it as he moved out onto this porch. “I have a hostage, fucker. You can’t shoot,” he stated, the crazed smile still present. Latula watched helplessly as the officer ran back to his vehicle and got on his scanner.  
  
And now they were there. Four other cars of officers and her mother and Mr. Captor showed up, every officer taking aim, trying to find an opening to shoot.  
  
“Mr. Makara. Lower your weapon and come quietly. Release Latula Pyrope,” called out one of the officers, gun trained on Kurloz who just laughed.  
  
“Not on your life, motherfucker! I go free or the bitch dies.”  
  
Regina couldn’t take it anymore and screeched, “DON’T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU SOCIOPATHIC FUCKER!” He turned to look at the frantic mother, relaxing his grip just enough for an officer to aim and shoot his hand, causing him to shriek in pain and drop the gun. Latula then pulled away enough to stomp on the man’s foot and threw her head back into his face, easily breaking his nose. He dropped her as he screamed in pain again and held his face. Immediately, the woman ran from him to her mother, clinging to her and sobbing.  
  
“Latula. It’s ok. You’re safe. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here,” the elder woman repeated, stroking her daughter’s hair. Simon stood to the side, rubbing Latula’s back when all of a sudden they heard, ‘OPEN FIRE!’  
  
The three looked up to see Kurloz being riddled with bullets, dropping the gun again as he fell to the ground, dead. Latula shrieked as she watched her friend be killed. As he dropped, she covered her mouth as sobs wracked her thin frame even harder.  
  
He was dead. Kurloz was dead.  
  
And it was her fault.


	10. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula becomes depressed after the incident with Kurloz

_Kurloz Makara, aged 22, was killed yesterday when he brandished a gun in police faces, holding a young woman hostage. Why he was resisting arrest is unknown to this anchor as the whole incident seems to be being covered up by lawyers. He is survived by father, Grant Makara, and brother, Gamzee Makara._  
  
The news broadcast ended as Latula and Regina watched the station try to wrap their heads around the event. The younger of the two sat on the couch, tears trailing down her face as she saw pictures of her old friend in a slideshow on the television. Once the broadcast was finished, Latula got up and wordlessly walked to her room, laying down on her side on the bed and staring at the far wall.  
  
The news of Kurloz’ death was hitting people hard. No one knew she was the hostage nor that he’d attacked her, nor that he’d severely damaged another person simply for stopping doing drugs with him. The last couple weeks, people had been taking flowers and food to the Makaras while Latula stayed home.  
  
She couldn’t do anything. The guilt was eating her alive. It took everything Terezi and Regina had to even get her to shower and eat. Most of the time, she laid in her bed, staring at a wall or the ceiling, tears occasionally trailing. She had nightmares, dreams where he killed her, dreams where he was allowed to go free and attacked her again. They kept her up at night, giving her large bags under her eyes. There was a void in her chest, too.  
  
It was like her heart finally died.  
  
In the couple weeks since the incident, Regina stood to the side and watched her daughter grieve over a lost friend, knowing she was blaming herself. The young woman hadn’t even been to the hospital in that timeframe. It was when Regina had closed the case with Simon, each of them receiving a large sum of money to keep quiet as much as they could, that she finally had enough. It was when the woman had received a call from the hospital asking after Latula and stating that Mituna missed her and was freaked out about her that she realized things couldn’t continue the way they were going. She had to take matters into her own hands. Obviously, Latula couldn’t make conscious decisions for herself right then, so Regina would make them for her.  
  
“Latula,” the woman said softly as she entered her oldest’s room. “I need to you pack some clothes, sweetheart. Clothes and some necessities. Leave your phone here,” she commanded, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Blue-green eyes looked up to meet her own.  
  
“Why?” asked a cracking voice.  
  
“Because, Latula, enough is enough. Your depression is getting out of hand, and you need help. It hurts to watch you like this. Even Terezi is worried about you. The hospital is worried about you. Mituna is worried about you. You need help, sweetheart. Please come to the hospital with me. Let’s get you checked in so you can work on moving past this.” Regina hated to do it but knew that this time, things were too much for Latula to handle on her own. Her daughter blinked slowly and sat up, equally as slowly. Her energy was so low, it took her a while to obey her mother, but eventually, she had everything around in a small duffel bag.  
  
“You’re right. I do need help. I just keep thinking and getting stuck on the fact that my old friend is dead because of me. I can’t get over the fact that he attacked me and threatened me after finding out I was working with another person he attacked.” More tears rolled down her cheeks as she became choked up. Regina hugged her and held her close as she cried, holding on tightly.  
  
When she was cried out enough, the two of them got into the car and drove over to the hospital. Horuss was at the counter and looked up when they walked in.  
  
“Latula! You’re here!” he exclaimed unlike she’d ever heard the quiet man before. He had a huge smile on his face, walking around the counter and over to her, hugging her tightly. As she hugged back, a thought crossed her mind. _I can’t let them see me as bad as I was at home. I need the help, but I can’t let myself go like I did. I have to stay cheery for them. I’ve worried enough people._  
  
“Yeah. It’s me. I’ve been going through a lot of personal problems and need to actually be checked in. I need the help,” she barely managed to admit, face reddening a little bit. It was then that she really internally looked at her appearance. Sweats and a t-shirt, slip on shoes, her hair a mess, and no glasses with dark circles under her eyes. She looked like hell, and she knew it. The young woman was sure that Horuss could tell, too, but was at least polite enough to not say anything.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Latula. Come on. We’ll get you scheduled with one of the therapists and get your paperwork filled out.” The man turned to Regina. “I’ll have some paperwork for you to fill out as well.” With that, Horuss got Latula checked into the mental hospital for an undetermined amount of time.  
  
With her original thought in mind of not worrying people more than necessary, Latula kept a chipper personality everywhere but her therapy sessions. Even then, the young woman never really said much. They started her on simple anti-depressants, but they didn’t really do anything in her mind, seeing as she needed to address the issues rather than avoid them through medication.  
  
In her therapy sessions, Latula only talked about the incident with Kurloz. She didn’t mention any of her other problems. They diagnosed her with severe depression, anxiety, and post-traumatic stress disorder.  
  
The highlight of her being there was spending even more time with Mituna. She had brought _Eragon_ with her and finished reading to him within a day or two, starting a new book they had there. She helped him out in the group therapy sessions with expressing his thoughts concisely.  
  
Overall, it seemed like Latula was just staying in the hospital to work with Mituna for an extended period of time. This wasn’t the case, however. The longer she kept up the charade, the more fragile it became.  
  
Until a week in, it broke.  
  
“...and that is the story of _Hansel and Gretel_.” Latula had just finished reading a Grimm Fairytale to Mituna, who applauded her.  
  
“You’re so great, Tulip! You’re strong and cool and totally rad!” He’d obviously picked up some of his language from her as he recovered. She gave him a weak smile, finding it hard to hold it together in front of him. At that moment, Rufioh, Porrim, and Horuss all approached her and him.  
  
“Hello, you two. It’s lunchtime. Would you like to eat together?” Oh god. Lunchtime already? Latula really wanted some time to herself to calm down. The ginger knew she wouldn’t get that, though. She could only hope she could hold it together until lunch was over.  
  
“Sure! That’d be great, guys.” The three smiled at her and Mituna before they all walked to the lunchroom together and sat at a table in semi-seclusion. As they ate, Latula was actually quiet until Porrim turned to her.  
  
“So how is your therapy going? You seem to be getting better. Your circles aren’t as dark, and you’re gaining weight again. You were so thin when you got here,” the woman commented, putting a spoonful of peas in her mouth.  
  
“Yeah. You’re still so perky. It’s hard to believe you’re even checked in here for yourself,” commented Rufioh, laughing a little at the end. Horuss kicked him under the table. “Not to undermine your problems, though. Sorry about that,” he grunted. She couldn’t do it. Tears slipped out before she could stop them.  
  
“Latula?” Horuss questioned. Mituna even stopped eating to look at her. Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
“It’s my fault. All my fault. Kurloz is dead because of me,” she cried, hicupping a little as she continued. “If I never worked here, he’d still be alive. If I never worked here, I wouldn’t be depressed, but I’d also have never met you guys. You keep me going. The patients are the reason I smile, but they’re also the reason I cry almost everytime I go home.” The four looked at her, stunned that she was spilling everything to them.  
  
“I’m depressed, guys. Majorly depressed. I am here because I couldn’t handle the guilt. I was moping. I had no energy to do things. Hell, I’ve barely been keeping it together here. I got here and realized I have no right being upset when there’s nothing even remotely wrong with me. Who am I to be depressed when others have it so much worse?!” she cried out loudly, dissolving into sobs at the table. The three nurses all looked at each other, unsure of what to do, never having needed to comfort the young woman in front of them. She always did the comforting, the healing. They’d always thought her insanely strong. And now they were seeing the extent of that strength - the ability to admit when she needed help and that she had a problem.  
  
While the three sat stunned, Mituna wrapped his arms around Latula and held her close, speaking clearly for once.  
  
“It’s not your fault, Tulip. Everyone dies, his time just came early. As it should have because he was a bad man. He hurt me. He hurt you for helping me. Dad told me about it. He pulled a gun on you. It’s not your fault he was so messed up. You can’t help everyone, Tulip. You do an amazing job with those you do, though. Like me. You have helped me so much, Tulip. Without you, I’d still be unresponsive. Without you, Kurloz wouldn’t have been caught in the first place. I’m safe as are you. And it’s ok to feel bad for everyone and let it get to you. You have a kind heart, Tulip. It’s ok.”  
  
His words touched everyone at the table, Latula clinging to him even more, sobbing even harder.  
  
“Thank you, ‘Tuna. Thank you.” He reached around, putting his fingers under her chin and tilting it up. The last clear thing he did was place his lips on hers in an admission of love. At first, the young woman was shocked still. However, she quickly melted into the kiss and kissed back, holding onto him even tighter as more tears ran down her face. When they broke the kiss, he gave her a wide grin.  
  
“See, Tulip? It’ll be ok! You’re the raddest!” And he was back to his former personality, the true clarity gone as quickly as it’d come. Latula let herself smile a genuine smile for once in a really long time. With that, she knew everything would be ok. She was safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only the Epilogue left to do. Thank you all so much for sticking with me for this long!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all the people who've read this for doing so and getting to this point. This story has been like a child for me, being one of the biggest projects I've ever done. I've always had ideas for chaptered stories, but I never completed them. This, however, after 6 months and 25,000 words, is finally over. It's my first completed long chaptered story. And I couldn't be prouder of it. It all started with a small prompt on tumblr and developed into a larger story that I completely winged throughout the entirety of writing it. But I'm happy and proud.
> 
> Sorry for the rant. I just want to thank you guys again for sticking with me. Enjoy the conclusion of Closer to the Edge!

Latula and Mituna were finally released about a week after Latula’s breakdown. Once the young woman had admitted to her problems, everything got much better for her since she didn’t have to pretend in front of her friends anymore. They all asked after her every day, making sure that she was being honest with them. It was hard for her the first couple days, but eventually, she was able to be open with them about how she was feeling.  
  
Along with her own recovery, Mituna was doing leaps and bounds better with her there constantly. That’s how the therapist, Regina, and Simon decided it was ok to release them. The two seemed to do really well with one another and seemed to need each other to cope.  
  
The first day out of the hospital, the two stayed with Regina, Simon staying over with his youngest son as well to help watch over them. Latula felt right at home while Mituna was curious about everything. So she spent the night showing him around the house and neighborhood. She showed him her board and some simple tricks she could do in the streets. He was fascinated, so the young woman promised to take him to the skatepark the next day.  
  
That evening, after dinner, Latula sat Mituna in her room and pulled out _Eldest_. When she explained it was the sequel to the dragon book she’d read him in the hospital, he grew excited, clapping and shouting about dragons, wanting her to read. And read she did.  
  
The next day, Latula took him to the skatepark to show off for him, doing all her best tricks and only wiping out twice, both times he freaked out and made sure she was ok.  
  
“I want to learn that, Tulip!”  
  
“I’ll teach you, ‘Tuna.” So from that day on, Latula spent her free time teaching Mituna how to skateboard.  
  
She returned to her jobs, allowed to have them back and being welcomed with open arms. However, the time away from Mituna proved to be too much for her. So after a talk with her mother, she quit her jobs and enrolled in college psychology classes, studying to be a therapist like everyone thought she should be since the day she started volunteering at the hospital.  
  
Over the next 4 years, Latula took online classes and the occasional campus class to earn her Bachelor’s Degree in Psychology, all the while spending as much time as possible with Mituna. They alternated houses every month, each being gifted with a permanent room in the other’s home. When she finally had her degree, she took a state examination to become a licensed therapist and was promptly hired by Simon to be a personal therapist for Mituna.  
  
She still went to the hospital with Mituna every few weeks. This time, even though she didn’t need it, they paid her for her services as more and more people were touched by her healing hand. Porrim, Rufioh, and Horuss were extremely proud of her for her accomplishments and were happy that her and Mituna were still together.  
  
Another kiss like the one in the hospital happened only about once every 6 months when there were clarity breaks with him, but that’s all Latula needed. Just being with the shaggy-haired boy that she grew so fond of in the hospital was enough for her.  
  
And while she still had her really bad days of depression, she couldn’t be happier than she was with Mituna.  
  


_The End_


End file.
